(Un)Requited
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: Five years ago they were together, but then his weather girl got a new job in a new city and he was benched. Now, he's got a new job in her city and he's back in play. Will he score the goal, or will the game be called due to rain? Soccerward and Weatherella.
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Credit to SarcasticBimbo for her beta and pre-reader skills, and to 71star, starsmina and rebadams7 for pre-reading.**

 **This is a light and humorous story.**

* * *

As I'm waiting impatiently for my plane to land, my hands tap insistently on my knees. I'm leaning forward in my seat, as though I can simply launch myself out of it and straight into her arms. It's been five long, tortuous goddamn years since I've seen her. I've spoken to her frequently, especially in the last week, but I was friend-zoned five fucking years ago. Five years, three months, six days, and approximately two hours.

But who the hell is counting.

I can remember what that day looked like. It was a hot, dry day, just like it always was in Phoenix. The sun was blinding me, even through my sunglasses, and the smell of creosote was stronger than usual.

I could tell she'd been crying, even behind the large, dark sunglasses she wore. You know the slope of your lover's shoulders, the tilt of their head, and I knew that the way her nose was reddened and her chest was flushed meant that she was upset. It was in the way she continuously ran her hands through her hair instead of accepting my embrace, the way she stood an arm's length from where I was waiting.

"I'm leaving, Edward. I...I told you the other day…" she trailed off.

I remembered, how the hell could I forget? She broke up with me after telling me she was probably moving out of state.

"I know, but you weren't certain then. So, I guess this means it's concrete." I yanked off my sunglasses and scrubbed my hands over my face before replacing them.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's concrete." She was fidgeting, nervous. Scared to disappoint me.

There were two ways this could go. Two ways _I_ could make this go for her.

I smiled, a huge, fake grin that I felt split my face. "That's fantastic. You'll be great, Bella, just like we always said. Seattle is a great market, you know, it's such a big step for you." I clamped my mouth shut before the rambling gave me away.

She gave a tentative smile. "Maybe you can catch Good Morning Seattle online and let me know how I'm doing."

"Absolutely, Bella, of course I will. Do you need to get going?" I gestured to the cab idling behind her. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Yes. I do, yes," she repeated. She glanced behind her, holding up one finger to the cabbie before returning her attention to me.

"So I'll see you sometime, I'm sure…" I said lamely. My heart was cracking into a million shards, and 'see ya' was all I could come up with.

"Um, yeah." She pushed her hair over her shoulder before leaning towards me. I stayed perfectly still as I breathed in her subtle perfume. Her lips, dry instead of their normal lush feel, touched my cheek as her hands gripped my shirt tightly. She backed away, slowly letting go of my Eagles t-shirt.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said quietly. She gave a tiny wave before jumping in the taxi. I watched, rooted to the spot like a chump, until they were no longer in my sight.

The bumping of the wheels on the tarmac bring me out of my memories, and I straighten in my seat.

Here we go.

 **oOo oOo**

Sea-Tac airport is almost as big as Sky Harbor International. I don't see Bella as I struggle not to get lost on my way to baggage claim, and I wind up waiting for her for more than forty-five minutes before I give up and head outside to the long line of yellow vehicles. I've got a headache the size of The Hulk, and I'm quickly becoming as pissed as the big green guy.

Clenching my jaw, I give the address of the hotel I've chosen to the driver, and sit back against the seat. I'm not surprised she didn't show, which sucks all by itself, but I am incredibly annoyed. Why in the hell would she call me, asking me to come all the way to Washington, and then not even bother to be available when I land? It's important for me to drop everything and come running, but not important enough for her to act like she cares I came.

The answer to her disappearing act appears to be simple. She's selfish now that she's a big star.

But then why the teary phone call?

It's not like I've been rolling this very question around in my head since she contacted me a week ago. Not like I have anything better to do than ruminate on my One True Love. Yes, that title deserves capitals because, fuck me, I still love her with a sickness. What's happening with her that she called? Why did she beg me to fly here with little to no information as to why? Why does she suddenly want me to visit Seattle when we've shared about a dozen phone calls over the past five years? Should I break into a verse from Here Comes The Rain Again?

Why the fuck did I drop everything to run when she asked?

Well, I do have a reason that keeps me from looking whipped by my ex. I can save face while still running when called, like a pet dog. Call me Kong and throw me a T-bone.

My cover story is that I'm being scouted by the Seattle Sounders, and they're considering buying out the end of my current contract. See, I've not been idle the entire time Isabella Swan was becoming well-known by Seattle's morning commuters as they sipped their overly priced funnily named coffees. She may be the number one meteorologist in the Pacific Northwest due to her position on Good Morning Seattle (and uncanny ability to predict the rain), but I've been enjoying a rising soccer career in the Valley of the Sun. Now, instead, I have the pleasure of enjoying more rain per capita than any other state in the union. Forecast? Rain. Every. Day.

These are the thoughts circling the drain as I watch the blurry scenery through the rain streaked window of the cab. I have a shot out here, to move to the place I couldn't five years ago. When Bella broke up with me to move here and advance her career, I simply wasn't free to come too. I had just signed my contract back home, and I would've lost everything if I'd tried to tag along.

It almost killed me, practically broke me, to pretend to be happy for her. I was thrilled for her advancement, but not happy in the slightest that she was leaving. It was something we'd discussed before, the idea that our careers could take us in different directions. I just never thought it would actually happen. I envisioned her working for the local television station, marrying me and the two of us having spectacular careers in the same state. I never pictured this misery that I've been living through and around, like the proverbial elephant sitting on the Barcalounger in grandpa's living room.

The driver pulls up to the hotel and I unload my things before dashing inside, shaking the cold rain from my hair. I need a haircut, but I haven't had the time, so it flops in my face a little. I ignore the overtures made by the big boobed blonde girl (what? I'm still a guy) behind the desk, and take the elevator alone to my room. I unload my luggage directly in front of the door before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **This was a plot bunny that attacked me after hearing a song.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thrilled with the response to this story! Thanks, guys!**

 **Some answers given this chapter.**

* * *

The dream is real enough that I don't at first realize I'm not awake. It's a repeat, this particular dream where Bella is hovering over me, her breasts brushing against me as she lifts and lowers, soft sounds escaping her throat. I can almost pretend it's actually happening, so I spend several minutes losing myself in her lush mouth. It's when I feel the tightening in my balls that I finally wake up with a gasp, feeling the wet stickiness on my stomach.

"Jesus H. Christ, a wet dream, really, Cullen?" I grumble to myself, immediately getting up and jumping in the shower. When I get out, I flip on the TV and start the in-room coffee maker, aka the portal to heaven.

I'm listening with half an ear as I wait for my coffee to finish, but I whip my head around when I hear Bella's voice coming from the television.

"Yes, Victoria, we're both okay. Riley will have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, however. I believe Paul will be filling in for him in the meantime."

"If I can be the spokesperson for the show," the redhead looks around the table as though for approval, "I would just like to say that we're all grateful the accident wasn't worse." She gives a toothy smile towards the camera. She's never been my favorite anchor.

"Meanwhile, let's take a look at the five day forecast," Bella says in what I refer to as her newscaster voice.

I go back to tuning out, assuming it's rain in the forecast, and snatch my phone from where I dropped it when the battery died last night. Now that it's charged, I turn it on, impatiently waiting for it to boot up. I see immediately that I have missed calls and voicemails, and that Bella tried to get in touch while I was still in the air. I sink down on the bed, running my hand through my hair as I listen to her disembodied voice tell me she and her boyfriend were in a car accident last night and she wouldn't be able to meet me at the airport.

I feel like a dick, like Grade A Dick.

I was angry and hurt last night, thinking she'd blown me off. Turns out she was at the fucking hospital after an accident. I need to get ahold of her. I keep my eyes trained on the screen while she finishes her segment. She's wearing a black dress with a long, thick multi-colored sweater as she stands in front of the map of the United States. I can't help but watch her shapely legs in their knee high boots as she moves to the middle of the map.

As soon as she finishes, I pick up my phone and send her a text.

~ _I'm sorry I missed your call last night. My phone died. Are you okay?_

I only have to wait for a few seconds before her response comes through.

~ _You made it alright? I'm fine, Riley crushed his tibia. He'll be in the hospital for a bit._

~ _I'm sorry to hear that._ I'm not, but I'm guessing it would be impolite to say so.

~ _My last segment is at 9:45. Meet me downtown after for coffee, breakfast?_

 _~I'll see you then._

I hurry to get dressed so I can meet her in time. I hail a cab again, thinking I should rent a car while I'm here.

When I reach the station, I get out and hand some money to the driver before hurrying inside the tall steel building. I have to search the directory, but I find her floor and head up, hoping to see where she works before she leaves. Turning the corner, I almost run right into the redhead I recognize as a co-anchor of Bella's. True to my word, I've followed her career online.

"Excuse me, Victoria, is it? I'm looking for Isabella's office." I offer her a crooked smile.

"Of course, it's down the hall, second on the right," she purrs before placing a well-manicured hand on my arm. "Is there _anything_ else I can assist you with?" She's obviously used to being in the spotlight. Her strawberry blonde curls brush my cheek as she leans in even closer. " _Anything…"_ Not freaking likely _._

I take a deliberate step back. "No, thanks." I head in the direction she pointed out, breathing a sigh of relief when I catch sight of chestnut hair through the office door. Her outfit is even more stunning in person, the dress hugging her body in all the right places. Her heeled boots are tall and look sexy as hell. I look down at my own worn out Metallica t-shirt and jeans, then just shrug.

"Bella," I say softly, and she twirls around quickly to face me.

"Edward," she breathes, staring at me. We just look at each other for a few seconds before she finally closes the gap, hugging me hesitantly.

I wrap my arms around her waist, burying my face in her hair by her neck and inhaling deeply. She smells different than I remember, but it's a good smell, sultry and warm. I pull back, holding on to her waist as I look at her again.

"You look good, Bella, really good."

She smiles tentatively. "So do you. Was your flight okay? I'm sorry I couldn't be there, it was crazy last night. I got no sleep. Thank God for makeup artists."

"I'm sorry to hear about your accident. My phone was dead last night, and I didn't turn it back on until this morning. Do you need anything?"

"No, but I would like to hook an IV full of coffee right here," she says, tapping her inner arm. "Then I should probably visit Riley in the hospital."

"Of course. Would you like to head out for that coffee?" I ask.

She nods. "Let me grab my sweater and bag."

She picks up the sweater she was wearing on air along with a black bag and we head out the door. When we reach the ground floor, she takes my hand and leads me to the coffee shop down the street. I'm pleased to see they have Cuban coffee, and I order a cafe con leche. We sit, and she sets her purse on the empty chair.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come for a visit." I watch her toying with her spoon.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I happened to have other business here, too." Cover story, remember?

"Oh, really?" She sounds truly interested. Score one for me.

"My, ah, my career in soccer is working out. I've got a scout recruiting me for the team here. The Sounders."

Her eyebrows go up, and her mouth forms an 'O'. "That… that makes my reason for calling you easier."

"Easier?" I ask.

"Yes, I mean, I don't know if that's the correct word..." Now she seems flustered.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand, just tell me. It's just me, the same old Edward." I've scooted so far to the edge of the seat that I'm practically off of it, because I'm dying to know why she called.

"Riley proposed."

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **This is absolutely E/B, so please be patient while we sort out their secrets and truths. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Hey, did you know I post teasers on Thursdays on the FB page? You can also find Bella's outfit on there.**

 **Facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just as a reminder: this is E/B. This is also only from Edward's perspective, so maybe he needs time to learn the WHOLE truth.**

* * *

That went well.

That was quite possibly the worst coffee date I've ever been on. It does nothing to soothe the ache to remind myself that I've just seen Bella for the first time in _so many_ fucking years.

She's goddamn engaged. Couldn't spring that one over the phone, I suppose. Better to twist the knife into my gut in person. God, and she looked so good, too. Better than when we were younger. Her hair is longer, thicker, wavier. Her legs were killer in her boots, her body perfect under that dress and sweater. Of course, I know that she's a television personality and that she has to look good, but geez. Just go ahead and stab me harder with that knife.

After her stunted announcement, I choked on my danish, and she just about had to give me life saving techniques. When the wheezing subsided, she looked at me with concern before stuttering that she should really go to the hospital to visit Riley.

 _Her fianc_ _é_ _._ That leaves a bitter, nasty taste in my mouth.

I can't go with her to the hospital without making a bigger fool of myself, so here I am, pacing up and down the office of a car rental place. I have enough meetings to attend while I'm here being tortured that I decided to go ahead and rent something. My ego, okay let's face it, _my dick_ , commands that I get something flashy, with two tiny seats that I'll have to fold my legs into accordion-style.

Have I mentioned that the girl I'm in love with- still- is engaged to her co-anchor?

When the guy drives around from the back with the car, I step out into the tiny bit of sunshine and put on my dark sunglasses, nodding at the ladies crossing the lot and staring at me. This is exactly why I picked this car. My ego needed the boost, it's been so pulverized lately.

I head to the meeting with the team manager for the Sounders, and it goes well. They are extremely interested in taking me on as soon as my other contract is up at the end of the month. We shake hands and agree to meet for lunch one day before I leave, and I move on to the showing of the apartment I'm thinking of renting. I feel productive, but I don't know that I want the first place I see.

I head to the hospital, because I'm a glutton for punishment. After asking at the information desk, I find Riley's room on the 5th floor. My approach slows as I hear voices from inside the open door of the room. It must be Riley, because it's a male voice, but dude, he sounds like an ass.

"I didn't _ask_ for fucking _jello_! I am _sick_ of hospital garbage! Why don't you take your pretty little ass down to the corner and get me some _real food!_ "

I've stopped just outside the door, and I back up as I hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Bella emerges, flushed, from the room. Her eyes are swimming with tears. I put a hand out to stop her, placing a finger over her lips so she won't greet me out loud. Instead, I wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her head to my chest and holding her tightly. After a moment, she steps back and flicks the tears from her lashes. There's something so striking about her in that moment; flushed skin, wet, black lashes, large dark eyes. She will always take my breath away.

We start walking towards the elevators without speaking, but I do take her hand in mine once the doors close behind us. We make it all the way out of the building before I finally say something. "Bella, what the hell?" Sorry, but I'm not known for being eloquent.

"That in there… that's not how he is, not usually. We spend so much time together, but there's almost always a camera on us."

"So when the camera goes off, he's a demanding pig?" I ask. Oh, Shakespeare, don't roll over in your grave just yet.

"I don't know," she sighs. "Not before this. He's in pain, you know? He can't get out of bed, he's got to have bed baths and stare at the same four white walls. I'm only trying to keep him happy."

"Whose fault was it?" I ask abruptly.

"Whose fault was what?" See, I'm on a roll.

"The accident. Was it his fault or another driver's?"

She stops walking and looks at me. "How is this relevant?"

"Most likely, it's not. I'm just curious if he caused his own misery, and you're taking on the responsibility." She rolls her eyes, a classic response when I open my big mouth. "I'm right, aren't I?"

She heads off towards the cafe again, ignoring me and my verbal vomit. She heads to the counter and orders, and I wait at a nearby table for her to finish paying. She's been in the same outfit all day, and I think she once told me she gets to the studio at 4 AM. It's currently 8:45, and she must be exhausted, but she doesn't show it. She takes the opposite chair to wait for her to-go order.

She stares at me until I rub the back of my neck self-consciously. "Do I have broccoli in my teeth?"

She barks out a laugh, immediately covering her mouth with her hand. "No," she says around her fingers.

"Good, because that would be awkward. I haven't had any broccoli today." Her shoulders are shaking, and I can tell by looking at her eyes that she's amused but trying not to show it.

She jumps up when her number is called and grabs the to-go bag, gesturing for me to get up and go out the door with her. I walk alongside her in the cold night air, bumping her shoulder with my own. She bumps me back.

"Why were you hiding your laugh in there? Afraid to stroke my giant… ego?"

I see out of my periphery as she smiles and shakes her head. "Someone once told me my teeth are too big. I try to not smile too widely on camera, and I hate for people to see me laugh." She stops walking, looking back at me where I've stopped. "What?"

"I simply can't believe that someone was that insensitive about your smile." I take a step towards her, my fingers coming to rest on her parted lips. "You have magnificent lips, and your teeth are perfectly straight and white, and fit just right in your mouth. You have a contagious, melodic laugh, even when I make you snort." I watch as tears pool in her eyes yet again. I catch them with the pads of my thumbs before they can track down her face. "You've had far too many tears for one day, Bella. You're so tired, let me take you home."

She shakes her head mutely, then takes a deep breath. Holding up the brown paper bag, she says, "Riley is waiting."

Oh, yeah _. That_ son of a bitch _._

* * *

 **Trust me!**

 **Don't be afraid to join the fb group and tell me how you feel. It's the only place for UNR teasers! facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this Edward. He's funny as hell, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

My entire time in Seattle had been fucked, so far. Well, maybe not all of it. The time spent with Bella had been fucked, because of Riley. I was currently sitting off camera in the morning show's studio, watching everybody work. I'd been here since 7 AM, which is three or four hours before I like to be awake, ideally. But I wanted to see firsthand what it is that goes into her job and I have been amazed at how much work she does on the computer with her weather models. Even though I always say there's nothing but rain, that isn't entirely true, and she's currently tracking a tropical storm off the coast of California.

My girl is brilliant. Only, I can't really call her that. She's _Riley's girl_ , as the other newscasters constantly remind America. ' _Oh, Bella, how is Riley? Everyone in the viewing audience wants the inside scoop. Is he a good patient? Are you his nursemaid_?'

He's an ass, not at all a good patient, and for some stupid reason, she _is_ acting as his nursemaid. She wanted to go straight to the hospital after she's done here, but I reminded her he's starting physical therapy today. Small favors, and all that. So instead I'm taking her to lunch, or whatever she wants to do.

I need to find out what's really going on with her fucker of a fiancé. Maybe I can talk some sense into her pretty head, or maybe I'll have to knock some into his. Either way, I'm going to try damn hard not to be the ex-slash-friend that sits back and watches her marry a douche canoe. I may not be the best guy in the world, but I am damn sure better for her than he is.

I squirm in my chair as I suddenly feel the need to take a piss.

Okay, so I won't physically mark my territory, but I have to make her see that he's not right for her, if nothing else.

When everything has been said, and the reporters have wrapped it up, I follow Bella to her office. She picks up a sweater she wasn't wearing on screen and puts it on, picking up her large brown bag and gesturing towards the door. I follow her, as I fear I always will, and watch her tall brown boots as she walks in front of me. Her dress today is navy, with a collar and buttons, and ends a few inches before her boots begin. I know nothing about clothes for women, but it's clear Bella does. She looks put together each time I see her, and she told me she does her own wardrobe.

She gives me directions after I squish myself into the damn sports car I had to get, and we wind up at the pier. I can see the ferris wheel revolving at it's slow pace, and several warehouses lining the wharf. She's opened her door before I can come around and do it for her, and the smell of salt and fish is pungent in my nostrils.

"I would've done that for you, if you'd waited," I tell her retreating form.

"Done what?" she throws over her shoulder.

"Opened the door, like a gentleman. I haven't forgotten my manners."

"You sound offended." I fall into step beside her, after catching up.

"I am, a little. I have never been less than a gentleman to you, but you seem to have forgotten." Her strides are long, almost angry. I put my hand on her arm to slow her down. "What is it?"

"How do you know? All I've done is walk, and you can sense there's something wrong." She slows, her pace more normal.

"Because of the quick, pissed off way you were doing the walking. I still know you, Bella."

She looks at me, right in my face. "You do, don't you?" she murmurs. Her sigh is loud, pained. "Riley." It's like she's admitting to having sinned.

"What has Scary Poppins done this time?"

She snorts. "He didn't appreciate the food last night. Didn't want me to leave, though I was dead on my feet. Bitched at me for being tired, like I was the one who'd spent all day in the hospital bed instead of going nonstop from 4 until 11."

She meets my eyes again, and I can't even understand the emotions in the depths of hers. "He said that Victoria would be thrilled to take my place if I couldn't handle him."

I have to break away from the pain on her face, have to pinch the bridge of my nose hard, all to keep from going off on that motherfucker.

"Tell me again why you're helping Freako Suave," I bite out.

"I don't know anymore," she whispers, before yanking open the door to the restaurant.

I make a point of changing the conversation so that we can enjoy our lunch together. She tells me of friends she's made, of discovering libraries and museums, of eating seafood until she was almost sick of it.

"It's so fresh here, as you can tell," she waves her fork around, indicating the restaurant, "and I ate so much of it after I got my first paycheck." She laughs. "I thought I would never be able to look a fish in the eye again."

"Yet, here we are." I grin at her relaxed shoulders, the way the tension has left her arms, her neck isn't tight, and her laughter is in her eyes.

"Yes, here we are, the best little shit hole on the wharf."

I donkey laugh, and she shushes me. "We don't want to be overheard disparaging the atmosphere, do we?" I agree in a stage whisper. "Good thing they've already served our food." She laughs until she can't catch her breath.

When she checks her watch a few minutes later, I can see her demeanor change. From the wrinkle between her eyes, to the short, quick movements as she gathers her things. The way all of her muscles have tensed up again, and I can't take it. I can't keep pretending to be happy for her misery.

"I need to go, to check on Riley. He should be out of therapy by now." Her voice is quieter, more reserved. Not quite Reporter Voice, but not Carefree Bella, either.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offer. Maybe I can wait until she's out of the room and break the wanker's other leg.

"I don't know how he'd feel about that. He says everyone is gawking at him because he's stuck there like an animal at the zoo."

"More like a shark at the aquarium," I mutter.

* * *

 **Honestly, next chapter Bella is going to spill the real beans.**

 **Hey, did you know I have another story? Angsty, New Moon-ish, called Angry All The Time. You can find it on my author's page, of course!**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now your patience will pay off.**

* * *

 _Though it is almost always hot and dry during the day, when the sun goes down, the temperature drops. Bella is wearing a thin sweater over her sundress, and I am doing my boy scout best to put my hands on her skin. My breath fans out over the sensitive planes of her neck, and she shivers._

" _Edward," she moans quietly. "We're supposed to be talking."_

" _So talk," I breathe out over her mouth as I move to kiss her._

 _There's a continuous fire that flames in my belly when she's near me. I'm helpless to it, even when I try desperately to ignore it. Only Bella can soothe the ache from the burn. I use my tongue to trace around the seam of her mouth, grinning in satisfaction as her lips part. My tongue strokes against hers, exploring her soft mouth._

 _When I pull away for a breath, she stares at me, eyes heavy-lidded, chest heaving with the excitement I know she's feeling. It mirrors the way I'm feeling._

" _You're not talking," I remind her. My hands never stop roaming, and I find a zipper at the back of the dress, slipping it down her back slowly. The sweater has long since been pushed down her shoulders. When the flesh of my hands meets the flesh of her back, I groan out my pleasure. Her skin is like silk under my rough hands._

" _I can't concentrate." She gasps at the end of that statement, and I chuckle._

" _That's the point."_

I wake with a start, but my brain insists on replaying the moment when she told me she was interviewing with a Seattle news station. I tried to convince myself it wasn't going to happen, that she would stay in Phoenix with me forever. I'd claimed her roughly, needing to remind her that she was mine despite the fact we were in the back of her pickup, with quilts from her attic thrown down and the cool air biting our skin.

I was wrong. She'd left Phoenix, left _me_ behind.

Today I'm determined to meet Riley. He's moving to a rehab center, and I'm going with Bella when she visits.

It's been a productive week in Seattle; I've found the place I'll move to at the end of the month, and put down the deposit. I'm considering having my things shipped so I don't have to go back to Arizona. We only had one practice scheduled since it's the off season, and I don't mind missing it. I've had lunch with the coach and the owner of the Sounders, and we've signed the deal.

The only thing left to check off of my to-do list is getting rid of the fleaflicker. If I can get him to really show his true colors, maybe Bella will realize he's a choad and break up with him.

I was expecting that to happen on the afternoon of St. Never's Day, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

Being the chump left behind means I could go on and on about how perfect we were for each other. _We never fought, never had a bad day._ Only, I'm not going to bullshit the way that asshole does. I'm simply going to remind her that we worked well together, that we were good at working out our problems, not that none existed. Isn't that what a solid relationship is built on?

I'm completely worked up by the time I reach the rehab place, and ask at the front desk for Satan's room. Turns out, he's a major enough celebrity that he's not listed at the desk for any schmoe to walk in and see him. Pity, really. Mobbed by adoring fans would be a good way to die.

I have to pull out my phone and text Bella to find out where they are. Poor thing has been draining herself between work and _Riley_ , and I wish I could lessen the load for her. When my phone chimes with her response, I head off in the direction of the elevators.

I can already see how this is going to go when I step into the room. He's got this grimace on his face, like he's pissed that I'm here. _That's fine, motherfucker, I don't plan on liking you either_. He's got this pretty-boy look to him that makes my skin itch, and I can't explain it. I know he's an on-screen personality, so there's a certain image he has to maintain, but the only image I see is spoiled, childish prick.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," I say with genuine fakeness as I extend a hand. I've got manners, like I reminded Bella.

He doesn't reach out to shake my hand, dismisses me even, and instead looks to Bella. "Where is my lunch? I asked for it 20 minutes ago. Go check." I raise an eyebrow as I drop my hand.

She goes out of the room to check, and he looks at me. "Who are you again?"

"Dude, I _just_ introduced myself."

"I know your name, asshole. Who are you to Isabella, and why are you here?" he snarls. Well, now, since he's decided to be so fucking pleasant, it's game on.

"Oh, it's Isabella, is it? Well, _dickwad_ , she and I used to date before she moved here. I'm the ex-boyfriend she called to come for a visit."

He grins, and his smile is exactly as creepy as the neighborhood pedophile. "Well, I'm the _fiancé_ , so why don't you go the fuck back home?"

 _Fuuuck_ , I hate this guy. Hate is not even a low enough description of the emotions I feel for him. Loathing, maybe.

Bella comes back in the room before I can murder him, looking apologetic and contrite. "They said it'll be another few minutes, but it's coming."

She looks like a POW, waiting for the next blow, knowing it's coming and that she's helpless to stop it. "For fuck's sake, you can't even handle something as simple as lunch?"

"Back off, she's not your personal lunch lady. She's not cooking the food or serving it." I stand up for her, knowing it'll piss him off.

"Ugh, I'm the one stuck in here, helpless. I can't do anything for myself until my leg heals. I can't get up and yell at the incompetent asses myself, or I would!" I let him rant, not doubting at all that he does yell at the staff, constantly.

"The food will be here soon, Riley. They promised me." Ever soothing, Bella tucks the blankets back around the bastard's legs.

"I'm sure it'll taste terrible, anyway. No one has any idea how to cook a decent meal in one of these places!" he shouts loudly, like he hopes someone in the hall will hear him.

I roll my eyes before giving an exaggerated sigh. "Which is exactly why _Bella_ and I are going out for lunch." I tug on her hand, and she looks between us like she's torn. "Come on, you promised to show me your favorite Mexican place," I urge her.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit, Riley." I'm _so over_ her placating him.

He smirks, the schmuck. "That's fine, Isabella. I'll call Victoria."

"Good luck getting _Vicky_ to put up with your shit, pretty boy," I say as I drag Bella out the door. We can hear him yelling all the way down the hall, and I can't help laughing loudly.

"Bella, why do you put up with his bullshit?" I demand once we're outside.

She sighs. "He never used to be this way. I think it's just a result of being stuck in there."

"He's a narcissist, plain and simple. He expects you to wait on him hand and foot, foregoing sleep and your life, all for his benefit. Then he threatens you with your fucking _co-worker?_ It's ridiculous. I can't believe you're engaged to him." I finally take a deep breath, my engine run down from so much effort.

"Are you done?"

I stop walking and stare at her. "You have the nerve to ask me if _I'm_ done, when _he_ runs all over you? I have your interests at heart-"

I stop talking as she places her fingers over my mouth. "Edward." I raise my eyebrows at her. "I said he proposed. I never said I accepted."

* * *

 _Fleaflicker: a loser that mooches off of everyone else_

 _Choad: another word for taint_

 **So, that's Riley. How many of you guessed the truth?**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/** **The only place to find UNR teasers and pics!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

I felt like I had been bushwhacked. We had an entire conversation at lunch the first day about how Riley had proposed, and she'd made it sound like she accepted. That was the reason for bringing me out here, to tell me in person and introduce me to her fiancé. I don't recall her saying at any time that she had not accepted, but now I can see clearly that there's no ring on her finger. How had I not noticed that before?

Fuck me upside down and sideways, she's still available.

We're sitting in the middle of a traditional Mexican restaurant with the tinny sound of a mariachi band playing over the speakers. The hot sauce bottle has left round red stains on the tablecloth, and I've been making a pattern with each move of the bottle in my nervous hands.

 _She's not engaged, she's not engaged,_ uncle fucker _, she's not engaged!_

I can't honestly seem to hear anything she says now, and I'm struggling to focus on her jabber. She wants to visit a museum tomorrow, or maybe it's next week. Shit, I don't know. I'll agree to anything right about now. I'd even ask her to marry me, if I thought she'd say yes.

Wait one fucking minute.

"If you said no, why did you call me?" I think I've interrupted what she was saying, judging by the look on her face and her open mouth. Oops.

"Excuse me?" Maybe she was going for stern, but she just sounded breathy.

"I didn't mean to talk over you, it's just… _All_ I can think about is the fact that you're telling me you're _not_ engaged. I mean, I thought you called me here to tell me you were, and now you say you're not, and, just… _What the fuck_?" Articulation, why hast thou forsaken me?

She takes a long, slow sip of her margarita before finally meeting my eyes. "When Riley proposed, I realized something. I dated him because he was there, someone who understood the job and the crazy hours, who wanted to be visible to the same people. It made sense, and it was comfortable. But when he asked me to marry him at a fancy French restaurant? All I felt was dread. I was uncomfortable, and that was the opposite of why I started seeing him." She breathes deeply and steadily while I watch her, a new kind of feeling building in my stomach. Hope, excitement, or maybe just the chimichangas I'd demolished.

"You said no?" My voice breaks like I'm a goddamn teenager going through The Change.

"I told him I had to think about it, and fled to the bathroom. All I could think about, was you," she whispers.

"You were thinking of _me_ , while _he_ was proposing?" I want to take her back to my hotel room and do the things we used to do, the things that have invaded my dreams persistently. I want to convince her that I'm still the guy for her, that I love her and she loves me.

But I have no idea if that's how she feels. My ESP isn't working.

"Yeah," she nods, ducking her head. I can't let myself pretend she's answering my thought, and therefore, my dreams.

"I, uh, I've signed a lease on an apartment here. I'm officially a Seattle Sounder in one week. I want there to be a reason for you to think of me." I reach across the table and tangle our fingers together.

"Then, maybe you'd like to try... dating?" she asks apprehensively.

This seems like a perfect idea, except… "What are you going to do about Riley?"

She sighs, and her face looks drawn again. "I feel like I have to take care of him while he's in rehab. He would be alone if not for me-"

"You mean, if not for Vicky?" I remind her.

She scoffs. "I honestly don't know why he's being the prick he is. He's normally charming and kind."

"I know why. You didn't agree to marry him. His ego is bruised. He's a classic, vain peacock. He's the perfect Type A to be a newscaster. That means he's a crappy boyfriend, unless the woman is equally self-important and conceited. Like Victoria."

"Mmm, they're really perfect for each other, aren't they?" she murmurs.

"So, to answer my question, you shouldn't do anything about Riley. You should ignore him, leave him and his best girlfriend to fend for themselves." That would almost be comical.

"I think I agree," Bella says.

"Good, so you're not going to go back there and let him subject you to that crap he's been pulling?"

She smiles, a bit impishly. "He's technically still my boyfriend."

I clap my hands like a giddy schoolgirl. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I break up with him? Pretty please!" I'm bouncing up and down in my seat, and she's laughing again. Without covering her mouth. "I want to tell the nupson where to go, like straight to hell where he came from!"

She giggles again. "Nupson?"

"What can I say, I pick up a lot of words from the other players, and the other teams." I shrug. "It's a simpleton, an idiot."

"I can't believe I dated a simpleton spawn of the devil," she says with laughter in her voice.

"Trust me, I can't either." I smile at the happy look on her face.

"How about I don't go back there today, but tomorrow when we're off-air, I'll go in and do it."

"So we have the whole rest of the day…" I trail off, letting her decide where this is going.

"We're close to Pioneer Square. I have a friend who works in an art gallery there. It would be nice to walk around, and make our way to meeting my friend."

"I would like to meet your friend," I reply, and I discover that I mean it.

 **oOo oOo**

I actually enjoyed walking around the little historic area that Bella wanted to show me. There were a ton of boutiques selling all kinds of girly shit, but I didn't mind wandering around overly-priced smelly stores, as long as Bella was happy. I don't think I'll be this altruistic for long, but right now it feels like young love again, where everything is done with blinders on.

Bella's friend works in an art gallery that holds more glass and metal than the Guggenheim. It's stuffy, and I'm scared I'll knock something over and break it. I am the toddler with sticky hands and two left feet that makes shopkeepers cringe. I am the buffoon that will bump a priceless display from Fancy VonPompous and make it shatter into a thousand broken dreams. I keep my elbows tucked and my ass clenched until we reach the back room, where we finally find the fabled friend.

"Bells!" cries the pixiest pixie I've ever laid eyes on. The dark haired Tinkerbell rushes to Bella and throws her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Alice." She pats Crysta's back and steps away. "I want to introduce you to-"

"If I was better at sculpting than selling art, I would call you David and tell you to strip naked," she interrupts, ogling me up and down.

I should be shocked, or maybe offended, but instead I'm amused. "It's Edward, not David, and I'm not planning on getting naked until after dinner. Maybe you can drop by around 8?"

Alice turns to Bella. "I like him, Bells, so much better than Stuffy."

"Stuffy? I've called him Scary, and many words that shouldn't be repeated in present company, but Stuffy is fucking perfect."

Bella is watching our banter with an amused expression on her face. "Well, should I leave the two of you alone, or…?"

"Would you?" I ask. Alice snorts. "I'm kidding, of course," I clarify as Bella just stares at me.

"I forgot your sense of humor," she murmurs. "Somehow, in five years, I've forgotten so much about you."

"Then let me remind you," I reply, then I kiss the tip of her nose.

The faerie lets out a strange noise, sort of a strangled squeal. Then she clears her throat. "Sorry. Can I give you a tour?"

"You have an Art-Seller Voice, like Bella has a Reporter Voice. I like it."

"Well, I have to pretend to be professional occasionally." I laugh at her statement.

"I never do, which is fantastic." At her look, I explain. "I'm a soccer player, a forward for the Seattle Sounders."

"Ooh, muscle-y and athletic. That's cool." She nods.

"It's not stuffy, that's for damn sure." We grin at each other, and I take Bella's hand as Alice shows us around the shop.

There's way too much froufrou artsy stuff in this place, but I really like Alice. She's a short ball of caffeinated energy, and she knows her artists, from renaissance to modern. I don't understand the splotches on canvas, or the twisted metal sculpture spotlighted in it's own room. Bella is sweet and warm with Alice, and I enjoy their interactions.

When we leave, Bella promising to call Alice soon, I remember I'm supposed to meet with the soccer coach tomorrow afternoon. "Bella, would you like to meet my coach tomorrow, you know, after you're done making Riley's life miserable."

"I would like that."

"Can you bring the camera crew when you break up with Stodgy? You know, for posterity." I bat my eyelashes at her, and she bursts out laughing again.

"I don't think that's company approved," she replies.

"I'll pay for it," I suggest, and she pulls me down the sidewalk to an ice cream parlor. "Ooh, plying me with sugar. Smart move."

She looks me up and down as we head inside. "I don't think I could handle you hyper."

I step up closely, my body pressing into hers in every place I can manage while we stand oblivious to the world in the middle of the shop. "I think you can handle _all of me_ ," I murmur near her ear, skimming my nose along her cheek. My hands roam up and down her shoulders. "If I remember correctly, that is." She shivers.

"Jesus, Edward, just pick chocolate or vanilla," she breathes out.

"Oh, definitely chocolate," I answer, running my hands through her hair and watching the color in her eyes darken.

"Fuck, you're good at that." Her legs are shifting against each other, but I have to remind myself we're in public. Even though what I desperately want is to kiss her stupid before laying her out on my hotel bed. Shit, I've got to break the tension before I combust.

"That's what she said." It's an old standby, and it'll immediately make the bubble burst.

She laughs, dropping her forehead to my chest. "And now you've ruined the moment."

"I'll make it up to you with two scoops in a waffle cone."

"Ugh, I can't eat that much." She steps up in line and orders a frozen yogurt from the guy, who is checking her out, I might add.

"Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here," I say as I point to my face, before ordering an enormous waffle cone full of double chocolate fudge. I hear Bella laughing behind me again, and my grin can't be contained.

* * *

 _Guggenheim Bilbao in Spain is all glass and metal_

 _Crysta is the fairy from Ferngully with short, black hair_

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/ for exclusive teasers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet the coach and his wife!**

* * *

When I spot Bella coming toward me in jeans and a white lacy blouse, I realize I need to readjust my pants. I don't know how she manages to make jeans look so sexy, but it could be the blazer, or the hair, or the boots. All of it adds up to my gorgeous Bella; at least today I'm in slightly better than jeans and a concert t-shirt.

I'm proud to greet her, taking her hand and kissing her wrist where her pulse flutters. She smiles and blushes before kissing my cheek, stretching up on her toes to reach. I murmur how good she smells as I turn her and aim us towards the table we're occupying. She thanks me almost shyly, then says hello to everyone seated at the small round table.

My new coach stands; he's taller than me, wider and more heavily muscled. He looks like he should be playing football, but his love was always soccer. He told me he was never agile enough to play at his size, but he enjoys coaching instead. His wife is beautiful and statuesque, and she somehow looks perfect by his side as she stands as well.

"Bella, this is Emmett, my coach, and his wife, Rosalie." Everyone shakes hands, Emmett touching her shoulder as he says hello. The women compliment each other on jewelry and shoes, you know, things I don't understand.

"I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting," Bella says as we sit.

"I told them you had a prior engagement. How did the tumor removal go?"

Rose gasps. "You weren't at the hospital, were you?"

Bella looks like she's going to spit out the water she's sipping, so I intervene. "Sorry, Rose, that's my childish sense of humor. She was breaking up with her boyfriend."

"It went worse than I expected, which is why I'm a little late," she says wryly, looking at me. "He threw quite a few insults, told me he was going to make a scene the next time he was in front of the camera. Called Victoria in front of me." She takes a breath. "He says he only proposed because we make the perfect couple on-air."

"Wow," Emmett says.

I nod. "Yup, he's a loser."

"Enough about that, can we order? I'm dying to try the lobster bisque." Bella tries to change the subject, so I figure she's not comfortable talking about this in front of people she just met.

Rose is incredibly nice, and I catch snippets of the ladies' conversation. I hear her telling Bella that she watches her on TV every morning, and asks her how she gets her hair to look like that. I tune them back out as Emmett starts talking about the upcoming schedule. We have a few more months before the season officially starts, and the true hardcore practice will begin after the holidays.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" I ask.

Bella gives me a big grin. "I forgot to tell you, I heard from Charlie today. He wants me to come home for the week. We can go together."

I can feel the enormous smile that breaks out over my face. I can finish all the minor details of the move that week we're back, _and_ I get to spend the holiday with Bella and her dad.

"That's great. What about Christmas?"

"Do you want to spend it here, or with your parents?" she asks.

Rose speaks up. "Where are your parents, Edward? Are they in Arizona?"

"My parents live in Chicago, where I'm from. I got a soccer scholarship to the University of Arizona, then I signed on with the Arizona United, where I've played for 5 years."

"Do you normally go home for Christmas?" Emmett asks.

I look to Bella. "Yes. Chicago is beautiful at Christmas." We never had the chance to go together, and we've always spent that time apart. Yeah, baby, I can finally spoil her and show her around my hometown.

She smiles gently. "I would love to see Chicago this December."

 **oOo oOo**

After parting ways with Bella at the restaurant, I head back to my apartment for a shower and a nap. I didn't sleep well the previous night, and I realize it's because I can't stop thinking about when Bella left me. She made it clear that it was best for the both of us to separate, and I'm sure she was right. Her career was moving in one direction, and mine in another. Still, I remember clearly how broken I was after she moved.

 _I'm a drunken mess on the floor of my living room, but there's no one to care. My only give a shit is that my parents might be looking for me. I'm supposed to call my mom, I think. Everything is hazy with the booze, and I'm feeling good and fuzzy, and shitty as fuck at the same time. I'm coherent enough to realize I'm crying, and I think snot is running down my face. Who the fuck cares? The only person to give a fuck is gone._

 _I feel like the biggest loser. My love left me for the rainiest fucking state in the universe. I thought I was tough and proud of myself for signing with the Arizona team, and then she drops her bombshell. The timing couldn't have been worse, really. The ink was hardly even dry on my contract tying me to the desert for five years, and she's offered a job to the- what the fuck do I call a place that constantly rains? There. She's gone to the place that rains all the time._

 _I lay down, right on the carpet, and then listen is disbelief as it starts to rain. People talk of the rain as a steady sound or a gentle pitter-patter, but to me raindrops on the dry porch crackle like an old radio coming to life. They hit hard, no brakes, no slowing for the impact of the ground. Only after the dry dusty planks have a new watery sheen does the sound soften. And I fall asleep._

 **oOo oOo**

There's nothing quite like waking up from a dream/nightmare about the hell I lived through five years ago, feeling like it actually happened last night and like I'm still hungover. There are tiny men playing a loud tune as they stomp around in my brain, and my mouth is a dried out cavern full of bats. I run my tongue around the cavern, trying to dislodge the bats, but it's not working. Groaning, I roll out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. After taking the longest piss of my life, I rummage in the medicine cabinet for mouthwash. That helps rid the flittermice, but my head is still pulsing like the bass in a nightclub.

Success! I dry swallow several of the painkillers I find before making my way to the kitchen, fishing out the carton of orange juice and downing half of what's left. I'm thinking eggs and bacon would improve my mood, so I get to work.

Satisfied with my interpretation of Mr. Belvedere, I sit at the counter on the only stool I own and scarf down my breakfast. Squinting, I find the clock on the microwave reads 10:25. I'm glad it's Saturday; I didn't miss Bella's show by oversleeping. Speaking of Bella, I reach over to my phone and swipe the screen on. Pulling up my text messages, I send her a corny 'good morning, beautiful' and ask what she's up to today.

I'm rinsing my plate and the skillet when I hear my phone ding back at me. Cursing, I turn off the water and dry my hands, grabbing the phone and seeing that she's being naughty this morning.

 _~ Laying around naked in my bed. You?_

Fuck, that's hot. My cock stirs, and I can't blame him.

 _~ I'm just finishing up my breakfast dishes, but I'd much rather join you_

 _~ Lol, I'm sure. I am a little lonely._

 _~ Care to show me?_ A guy can dream.

Then an image pops up in the text field, and my jaw drops. She's playing dirty now, sending me a picture of herself all wrapped up in her sheet and nothing else.

 _~ Wow, Miss Swan_

 _~ That's all you've got?_

 _~ I've got SO much more than that_

 _~ Maybe you should take care of that._

 _~ I want YOU to take care of it for me_

 _~ Maybe one day soon._

I sigh. I don't want to pressure her, and I'm not sure she's up for phone sex.

 _~ You're killing me, beautiful. What do you want to do today?_

 _~ Pike Place?_

We make our plans, and I hurry to shower and dress so we can start our day. I offered to pick her up, but Bella still seems shy about me coming to her place. Instead we meet there, on First Avenue with the large red letters spelling out 'Public Market Center' in front of us. Her dress makes my mouth water, its pinkish color looking gorgeous against her skin. Her long grey boots are made of sinfully soft suede, and I sincerely want to drop to my knees and run my hands all over her luscious body. Instead, my hands go to her waist, my fingers long enough to stroke the skin of her back through her dress. She sucks in a breath and exhales shakily.

"I missed you," she says huskily.

My grin is quick and wicked. "So did we."

"We?" she asks. I take the opportunity to lean in to her ear.

"My cock and I."

Her eyes widen in surprise, and she inhales sharply through her nose. Suddenly, I'm thinking to myself that saying that to her may not have been such a good idea. I'm just about to apologize when she smiles and bursts into laughter.

"Oh, Edward, you should have seen the look on your face just now," she says through her laughter. "You looked like your mommy was going to take away your new lightsaber."

I feel my face start to flush, then I lean in and say, "As long as it ends up in your hands, I don't care what happens to my lightsaber."

I take her hand and we start walking through the market. As we stroll, we talk about silly things that happened to us while we were apart; staying away from heavier subjects. I suppose at some point we'll have to discuss more important topics, but today isn't that day. Today, I want us to be happy and to have a _real_ , second first date.

* * *

 **A small glimpse of the past, and some sweet flirting. Pics on the group page!**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Foolish Riley rears his head.**

* * *

Emmett has come over to my apartment for breakfast, while we talk about the upcoming season. Good Morning Seattle is on in the background; I have tried my best to watch at least the second half of the show every morning. E and I are in the middle of a heated discussion on uniform colors when I hear the sound of Riley's voice over my shoulder.

"On my first day back, I thought I would take the opportunity to speak to the woman that has nursed me back to health."

My head whips around and I see that shitstain on my goddamn television with _my_ goddamn girlfriend standing confused in front of him. He props his crutches under his arms before taking one of her hands in his.

"The past few weeks have made me realize…" I think my brain has just exploded, because the only thing I hear is buzzing and a loud ass siren going full nuclear. I know exactly where he's going with this stupid speech.

"...if you would do me the honor of marrying me," the fucker finishes.

Bella is completely stone-faced, and I realize that Emmett has come to stand next to me.

Bella clears her throat, her eyes shifting to the camera before landing on Riley's face again. "Riley," she says in that Have-You-Lost-Your-Damn-Marbles tone of voice, extracting her hand from his. "I thought the doctors cleared you of any brain damage?"

Emmett busts out in a loud guffaw, making me jump and look at him like he just escaped the loony bin.

"What in the ever loving fuck do you think is funny about this?"

"Your girlfriend being proposed to by her ex on live TV is pretty fucking hilarious, don't you think?"

I turn back to the screen, and Riley looks slightly… constipated.

"I broke up with you two weeks ago, Riley," Bella says slowly and calmly. " _Why_ did you think this was a good idea?"

Emmett laughs again. "I knew I liked her."

"I figured you were just under stress, Isabella. I didn't take you seriously." Captain Hair-do looks concerned, now.

"You should have. All the times you told me you were calling Victoria got old." She turns her eyes on Riley's counterpart, who has the wherewithal to look contrite.

"That was just good natured ribbing, of course," he answers in a conciliatory tone.

"Good natured boning, more like," Emmett snickers. I turn a fish eye on him and he shrugs. "You know they must be."

"I thought you said Victoria gave better sponge baths than the nurses," Bella says to Riley.

Now, I'm a guy. (You knew that, right?) And I know when another guy's ego has been absolutely demolished. And his definitely has. I can see the tightening around his mouth and eyes as he struggles to rein in that asshole temper he normally displays. He has to remain composed on air, and it's killing him. Victoria, on the other hand, looks horrified to be included in this spectacle.

"Isabella, honey." Riley stops and clears his throat. I watch Bella's eyebrow shoot up. "You know that I love you-"

"I know no such thing, Riley. We aren't together anymore for a reason. I'm sure the viewers are much more interested in what the rest of their day is going to look like, if we could get back to the program?"

I look over at Emmett and he has tears streaming down his face, he's laughing so hard. "Oh my God, Eddie," he cackles, "she shut him down good."

I would be laughing with him if I wasn't so busy being pissed. But his laughter is infectious, and soon I'm joining in. "Can you believe he pulled that shit?" I ask after my laughter has died down.

I hear a ping from my phone, and see that Bella has texted.

 _~ Are you watching the show?_

 _~ Yep_

 _~ Fuck_

 _~ Lol you did good_

 _~ I'm so pissed at him for doing that live that I'm shaking. I should have decked him._

 _~ You should junk punch him when he comes off set_

 _~ I wish I would have had the balls to do it right there._

 _~ You like your job_

 _~ I hate my coworker_

 _~ He's not worth it_

The commercials are over, and the pair on the screen are wearing super fake smiles.

Victoria bares her teeth like a predator. "Now that we've established you've upgraded, Riley, why don't we take a look at world news."

I shut off the set and turn to Emmett and say, "Did she just call herself an upgrade?"

"Sounded like it."

Never a dull moment.

 **oOo oOo**

I open the door to an enraged Bella. "Can you believe that shitweasel? Trying to force me into accepting his half-assed, poorly thought out proposal by surprising me on air?"

"Good morning, Bella, how are you? I'm fine, thanks."

"Trying to make himself look good while throwing me under the bus." She comes in, pacing around my living room.

"That bus was full of tourists in Mexico, and he was wishing they hadn't drunk the water," I reply.

She stops pacing and looks at me. "What?"

"Just fueling your rage, love."

She stares at me for several seconds, then finally starts laughing. She laughs the way Emmett did, full on with her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her face. She collapses on my couch and drops her head back on the cushion.

I jump on the couch beside her and crouch down next to her and bounce up and down. "Did you hear what Vicky said when they came back from break? Didja, huh? Huh?"

"She's always been an opportunistic bitch. I try not to let her bother me. But if Dirtbag Dan thinks he upgraded, he has to remember to look out for the fact that she's known as 'Haz-mat Vicky' around the station."

"'Haz-mat Vicky'? I'm intrigued."

"Because none of the guys around the station will touch her anymore without donning a haz-mat suit," Bella explains patiently.

"OH! So she's been ridden more times than Seattle Slew, then?" I ask.

"Something like that. I used to call her Madonna, because of-"

"-all the time she spends on her knees!" I say in unison with her. We fall against each other laughing and I can't resist kissing her. My lips skim along the edge of her jaw and down her throat to her collarbone. Her breathing is much more erratic than it was, and I have to shift my legs to make room for my erection. I move back to kissing her mouth, sliding my tongue across her lips to see how she'll react.

When her mouth opens against mine, I smile because I think I just might get what I've been after for such a long damn time. My tongue tangles with hers, tasting her. My hands have a mind of their own, roaming everywhere they can reach. The slope of her shoulders is just as I remember, the way she tilts her head when she kisses me feels the same. She sighs, and I move more boldly against her, my hips grinding on hers as I hover over her on the couch. I grip the back pocket of her pants, hitching her leg up and over mine.

"Edward," she says in my ear.

"Hmm?" I respond absently as I take her earlobe between my teeth.

"We should…" she swallows, and my heart thumps heavily in my chest. "We should stop."

I must have grimaced or something because she rushes to apologize. "I'm sorry. It's just that we just started seeing each other again and I'm still so pissed off at Riley…" she says as quickly as she can.

I pout, but then I back off, sitting up next to her again. "You're right. When we make love again, I don't want it to be a quickie on the couch and I _don't_ want it to be while you're pissed off at your ex."

Bella smiles and nods her head, and I kiss the tip of her nose before getting up so we can go out.

* * *

 **Still taking it slow, but she's not going to let Riley get her down.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A fun holiday foray for these two, and a few more answers.**

* * *

One of the things I won't miss about Arizona is the way the temperatures change so drastically throughout the day in the winter months. Late at night to early in the morning, you can't step outside without fear of freezing your balls off, but by the afternoon, the sun is beating down mercilessly. Freezing and sweating all in one day. Layering was the only option, and Bella has that shit down pat.

Today, Thanksgiving Day, she is wearing jeans and boots, a peachy tank top and a plaid shirt that she's removed and tied around her waist. I am especially thankful for how much it heated up today, so that the shirt had come off and the tank is showing her cleavage every time she leans over. It's dinner and a show.

Charlie is one of my favorite people. He's retired military, and settled in Sierra Vista after his final relocation. Now he works in Tombstone at the museum housed in the old courthouse. Three times a day he can be found on Allen Street portraying Doc Holliday during the infamous shootout at the O.K. Corral. Not on this day, though. Even gunslingers have Turkey Day off.

So here I am, in retired Staff Sergeant Charles Swan's home, having impure thoughts about his only child.

I mean, _seriously_ impure.

This woman, whom I have loved for an extremely long time, has been driving me crazy. I don't know if she's doing it on purpose, or if she has no idea how blue my balls have become…

There she goes again, leaning over to place another knife on the table. Her hair falls over her shoulder, and she catches the strands, tucking them back behind her ear. My pants are straining, a permanent predicament, and as Charlie leaves the room I throw off the pillow I have strategically placed in my lap. Jumping up, I move quickly to stand behind Bella, my hands gripping her hips and pulling her against my erection. She makes a soft sound, like she's caught her sigh, and I try hard not to moan.

"Do you have _any_ idea," I whisper directly in her ear, "how sexy you are?"

"I'm just setting the table, Edward," she whimpers.

"Doesn't matter," I tell her, licking the shell of her ear, swivelling my hips against her ass, proving just how serious I am. I move my hands to the table, grabbing the rest of the knives. I place one, leaning against her as I do. I move us down the table to the next plate, placing another knife, and another kiss to her ear, then one to the side of her neck. Her scent is swirling in my brain, the heady, warm smell of her perfume. Dipping my head, I swipe my tongue along her neck, down to the slope of her shoulder. Sucking lightly, I grin when I hear her unsteady intake of breath.

I hear Charlie's footsteps, and I step to the side of Bella, leaving her swaying as I place a knife at the next setting in time for him to come into the dining room.

"Never met the other guy, but I got the impression he would never have helped out with something as simple as setting the table." Charlie locks his gaze on Bella's face. "Glad you came to your senses, Bella."

I grin wide. Like I said, I like Charlie very much.

Apparently Bella takes it upon herself to torture me further, because after I'm seated next to her father, she leans over to place the butter dish near my plate. The fullness of her breast pressess against my arm, and my eyes flash to hers. She is clearly amused as she reaches again, removing the lid and brushing my shoulder with her tit. My eyes narrow on her face and she gives me a serene smile.

The conversation revolves around Bella's career and my own, and Charlie talks about tourism in Tombstone. I've just settled back in my chair when I feel it. Bella's sock clad toes working their way up my calf, to my knee, and further up to my inner thigh. When I look her way, her attention is solely on her father's face. There's a telltale flush working its way up her chest to her neck, where it meets the rosiness of her cheeks.

Dinner is over and the table is clear, thanks to me and Charlie. Bella is at the back of the house, I think, and I leave Charlie smoking on the front stoop to find her.

Creeping quietly down the hallway, I catch sight of her hair through the doorway of one of the bedrooms. She's brushing it up and into a ponytail as I come in and close- and lock- the door behind me. When she turns at the sound of the door, she squeaks in surprise, dropping the brush with a clatter. Stalking her as she circles the room, I follow her heated eyes as she watches me intently. Just as she reaches the bedroom door, I spring. Locking her wrists in one of my hands, I pin her to the door with my body, arms above her head. I meet her mouth hungrily with my own, eagerly tasting her lips. Her wanton moan spurs me on, and my free hand roams her body in possessive sweeps. Her hair, her throat, her tits, her waist. I slip my fingers down to unbutton her jeans, the sound of the zipper overly loud against the sound of our panting.

Her eyes on me, I snake my fingers into her panties, stroking where she's wet. I know it's because of me, know that only _I_ turn her into a dripping mess. My mouth continues its assault on hers, and I can feel the pounding of her heart beneath my own. Circling her clit ruthlessly, I swallow her cries, taking everything into myself to savor and to keep us from being found out. Her hips buck against my hand, and I release her arms to place my other hand behind her to keep her from banging into the door. It doesn't hurt that now I can squeeze her ass, feeling my way between her legs from the back to rub insistently against the seam of her jeans. When she bites down on my lip, her scream releasing into my mouth as her body convulses involuntarily, I kiss her all the harder, taking her head in my hands and angling her head to my satisfaction.

I pull my head from hers as I hear Charlie in the hallway. Bella is breathing like she just ran a marathon, and the bulge in my pants is screaming for release, knowing he won't get it.

"Bella?" we hear through the door. We stare at each other, chests heaving.

"Yeah, Dad?" she answers calmly.

"Have you seen Edward?" his baritone sounds though the wood of the door.

I bite back a laugh, trying my damnedest to keep a straight face. "I think he was going to head out back. Why don't you see if he's out by the pool?"

She gives me a stern look as we hear him retreating. "I'll go out the front, pretend I was outside the whole time," I murmur. She kisses me chastely, and I step away, bringing my fingers up to stick them in my mouth, sucking her flavor from my fingertips. She watches me, pupils dilated.

"You're evil," she whispers, and I chuckle.

"Don't forget to fix your hair."

Her hands go to her just-fucked hair, the ponytail hanging askew. I laugh quietly as I head out.

Charlie finds me in the side yard, as I amble around looking at his landscaping. We walk in silence towards the pool deck, then sit side by side in lounge chairs. Charlie is the first to speak up.

"Do you know why she was with that guy? Ripley?"

I stifle a laugh, but not very successfully. "It's Riley, sir."

"Like I give a shit, son."

"I know. Believe me, I know." I sigh. "She says that he was really nice to her when she first started working there. He showed her around town, wooed her. He was charming, the son of a bitch."

"Until he wasn't."

"Right, until he wasn't. She didn't want to marry him, and he started acting more and more disrespectful. She says that they were arguing in the car the night of the accident. He was calling her…"

"Just say it," he growls, his mustache twitching.

"He called her a prude. Said she was a hack at her job, would never amount to anything unless she married him. He was facing her, calling her a bitch right to her face. He plowed into a fire hydrant after crossing the lanes."

"Idiot's lucky he didn't get hit head-on."

"Fucker's lucky it was his side of the car."

"I can't believe he had the gall to propose again, and during a live broadcast."

I chuckle. "She shut him down good."

"Oh, I've seen the replay. I watch her online, same as you." He grins. "I do wish she'd punched him right in that cocky face of his."

The two of us were still laughing when Bella came outside. Her hair was back up, and she was in a bikini. My mouth dropped as she smoothly dove into the crystal clear pool.

" _Damn_ , son. I feel sorry for you."

Prying my eyes from Bella, and the memory of the ass that she just flashed me, I look to Charlie.

"She's pushing your buttons, isn't she?" he laughs.

"You have no idea, sir. None at all."

"Oh, I know my daughter pretty well. If she's making you wait, it's because she wants to do right by you this time."

"I hope she decides it's right soon."

Charlie laughs loudly.

* * *

 **I love, love, love this Charlie!** **Fun fact, 'Riley' autocorrects to 'Ripley', and I knew Charlie would have similar feelings to Edward when it came to calling him by his real name.**

 **I'm so excited to tell you that Angry All The Time has been nominated for the top ten completed fics for August! It placed 6th.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all _really_ liked Charlie. I'm writing him into another chapter based on the response. :)**

 **Seriousness, then some fun.**

* * *

Bella and I spend the flight back to Seattle talking about the five years we were apart. It's been a long time coming, and I'm more than happy to tell her there's been nobody special in the interim.

"I had a few girlfriends, but nobody I stayed with for more than a few months. I just couldn't find that spark, Bella." I look her in the eyes. "I found it once, and I didn't want to substitute it with something only half-ass."

"You promise you weren't a man whore?" she giggles.

"I promise, love. There hasn't been anyone at all, in… I guess seven months, maybe eight."

She sighs. "Well, you know I was with Riley, but not the whole time. He hit on me immediately, but I put him off. I wasn't over you," she says softly. I brush her hair out of her face with my hand.

"He charmed you, didn't he?"

"Did he ever. Said he was willing to wait patiently, and he did. It was a year before I agreed to go on a date with him, then six more months before we said we would be exclusive. Even so, I wouldn't… sleep with him. It was a good long time before I decided I wanted to be physical with him. It wasn't… like you said, I'd had that spark, and it sure as hell wasn't there with him. He joked that we'd get better with time, but I guess I settled for whatever mediocre affection he was showing me."

Toying with the strand of her hair in my fingers, I lean in close to her ear. "You didn't experience multiple stimulatory experiences, Bella?" I whisper.

She shudders slightly. "Ah, no."

"Pity," I say as I lean back away from her.

She sighs, breathily. I do believe she's turned on.

"It all came crashing down when he proposed. I understood with a clarity I hadn't achieved before that I was settling for comfortable, and that's fucking boring."

"You had comfortable sex with your comfortable boyfriend, before you realized that he was actually a bow-legged swamp donkey in disguise?"

She laughs. "At least." She looks at me carefully. "I absolutely remember that we were never boring, never merely comfortable. We had something special, and I want to see if it withstood the time we were apart. I'm truly sorry that I hurt you so much by leaving, even if it was for a good reason."

"I know, but I can't unlove you, Bella." I take her hand, resting it over my heart. "This beats for you. It always will."

She lays her head on my chest, and I run my hands down her hair repeatedly while I listen to the sounds of the plane's engines, and her steady breathing. There's no way I'm letting anything fuck this up this time.

 **oOo oOo**

We have a party planned at my apartment a week after we return from Arizona. I haven't met Alice's boyfriend, and Bella thought it would be nice to have them and Emmett and Rose over.

Now, I'm no Martha Fucking Stewart, but I can whip up some whore's devours like nobody's business. Bella watches me from the barstool while I wrap brie in phyllo dough and throw it in the oven. For my next trick, I smear goat cheese on tiny toast, then fig jam and a slice of prosciutto.

"Where did you learn this shit?" she asks incredulously.

"Putting jam on toast? Bella, that's a basic life skill." Putting down my knife, I lean across the bar and tap her lightly on the nose with my finger, then run it down over her lips. "Do you need help mastering fine motor skills, sweetie? I'm sure I can come up with _something_."

She rolls her eyes and snorts at me. "I'm good, thanks. I want to know where you learned to cook."

"This is not cooking. This is utilizing cheese and jars of jam to make it _appear_ as though I can cook." I swivel my hips suggestively. "I can only really _cook_ in the bedroom. I'm so hot I'd set the sheets on fire. Can we test the smoke alarm, Bella?"

She grabs the dishtowel and pops my ass with it.

"What? Safety first. You have to test them frequently to ensure proper function." She's laughing, which is pretty much my only goal in life. She truly has a beautiful laugh. The timer goes off, and I pull out the brie. I set up a plate with crackers and move the brie over carefully, emptying a jar of blackberry preserves over the top of the dough.

" _Oh my God_ , Edward, that smells so good." The semi I've been trying to work around turns into a full-on boner at the sound of her 'oh my god'.

"Fuck it," I mutter, dropping my hot pad and pan in the sink. I stalk over to her, the widening of her eyes the only indication that she knows what's coming. My hands go immediately to her head, cradling it possessively as I devour her mouth with my own. The stool falls over with a resounding clatter that can't possibly compete with the sound of blood rushing from my head- as it drains to my cock. Her back is to the wall, and I have no recollection of moving us there. She gropes desperately over my back, fisting my vintage Superman t-shirt. She tugs almost painfully on my hair as she pulls my head back to lick and suck on my neck.

"Jesus Christ," I grind out as she bites on the side of my neck. My hands are roaming now, lifting her skirt and finding her sopping wet pussy hiding under silky panties. When she releases my head, I drop to my knees in front of her. I hear her gasp, and I glance up to see her trying to find something to hold on to, but it's just smooth wall.

Slowly, my hands travel up her legs, caressing her thighs and finding the top of her panties. Pulling them down, I lean in to her, running my nose along her inner thighs. Testing her, I snake out my tongue and use the tip to tease her folds. She whimpers, her head thrown back, her feet sliding further apart. She grips my hair again, urging me toward her. No problem, my love.

When I spread her with my fingers and touch her sensitive on-switch with my tongue, she cries out. Loud. This only spurs me on, and I lick her over and over, swirling my tongue, paying extra attention to her clit. Shifting, I curl two fingers into her pussy, and she cries out again. Her loud cry, mixing with her heavy panting breaths tell me that she's close. Her hips are undulating, meeting the thrust of my fingers, and I swirl my tongue around her clit again and again.

"Ugh! Ed- Edwaaard!" she keens, and I move my hands to her hips to hold her up as she slumps.

My mouth returns to hers, and she sucks my lips into her mouth, which makes me growl. "So fucking sexy, Bella," I manage between kisses. Her hand is on my junk now, stroking me through my jeans. I'm the panting mess now, breathing hard in her ear. When the button is released, I freeze, unsure of her intentions. We haven't crossed into this territory since I moved back, and I'm excited and scared as fuck at the same time. We are Lewis and Clark at this point, and I have no idea if the natives are friendly.

Down goes my zipper, way too slowly for my taste. My mouth is latched onto Bella's, her tongue moving with mine in her mouth. Her hand is slipping past the waistband of my boxer briefs, and my abdominal muscles clench in anticipation. Her fingers graze the tip of my erection, the most sensitive place she can touch. My hips buck against her hand, pressing us together.

"Mmmm," I groan intelligently as her hand works its way further. My hands find her bare ass, really fucking pleased that she hasn't pulled her panties up yet. My head drops to her neck as she strokes my length, my tongue swirling on her throat as she pants in my ear.

There's a knocking in my brain. More like a banging noise. There it is again, what the actual fuck?

"Edward?" I hear through my boner induced fog. Bella's hand stops moving.

"No, don't stop, for the love of-"

"Edward!" I hear through the front door. _God dammit_.

"We have guests," Bella whispers. She clears her throat. "I'll, uh, I'll answer the door. You fix that," she says as she waves towards my pants. She pulls her underwear up, smooths her hair, and heads to the front door. I turn, sulking, and head to the bathroom.

"Hi, guys! It's so good to see you," I hear from behind me. "Edward has just stepped off to the restroom, he'll be right back."

 _Fuck_ my sexless sex life.

* * *

 **Poor Edward! Cockblocked by his friends. I'm hearing that everyone wants to take him home and keep him.**

 **Just because it's been brought up a few times, I really do know how to spell hors d'oeuvres. Edward is never serious, you might have noticed.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	11. Chapter 11

**When BeLynda beta'd the last chapter, she said, "I just want Edward to lock her in his bedroom and pound her into an incoherent puddle of goo!" Let's read and see if he gets a reward for his patience.**

* * *

I think our new friends must assume I'm on crack, or some kind of speed, God, I don't know. I'm on edge. I'm so ready for everyone to fucking _leave_. I want to lock Bella in my bedroom, throw her down, and pound her into an incoherent puddle of goo.

Instead, I'm being pretend polite with people whose only fault is being unknowing cockblockers. After all, I invited their asses to my home in order to celebrate the upcoming holidays with my new friends. Good thing nobody wanted to exchange gifts, because I don't know what in the world I would have picked for any of them. So now we're mingling, trying not to be uncomfortable.

What the fuck was I thinking?

I know, I know. Make friends in your new town. Don't be a dick. Stop thinking with your dick. Poor guy has only seen my hand in so long, he's forgotten what pussy feels like.

Right. Focus on the party. Stop fidgeting. Stop bouncing your knee, Cullen.

Fuck, there's Bella, looking so hot in her skirt. The same skirt I had up at her waist earlier while I snacked on her.

 _Stop acting like a fucking tweaker, Cullen!_

I can't help it. I need her. _Need her_ , need her. Maybe I should get a stiff drink. _Did I just say stiff?_

"Hey, Edward," Jasper says as he sits next to me. I force myself to focus on his face, listening to him talk about being a lawyer. I do like him, so I eventually relax and have a conversation with him. At least, I try to.

"Do you ever get the urge to yell, 'You can't handle the truth!'" I ask him, doing the whole voice imitation, probably doing a piss poor job.

He looks at me strangely. "I do family law, so, no. The judges would frown on that, I think."

"Good point." I mentally roll my eyes.

Alice joins us, linking her hand with his as she sits next to him. She's very sweet, and not constantly hyper, like I thought maybe she was when I first met her. She has a wicked sense of humor, which I appreciate.

"Jasper, you're boring Edward. Nobody can withstand that much legalese, not even me. Look, he's falling asleep as we speak." Jasper just laughs at her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll have to come back to your gallery at some point in time, Alice. You're very knowledgeable about all that stuff. Maybe I can find something for the apartment." Something to make it look like a permanent residence, not a pre-furnished extended stay hotel.

"I think I know exactly the thing you'd like. It's sort of modern, without looking too out there." She uses her hands to form a shape. I know! A square. Or... maybe an oval?

"Right. I don't want an alien spaceship woo-woo sort of sculpture that needs to be polished with a baby diaper."

Alice laughs at me. I think Jasper has decided I'm an idiot. Meh, he'd be right.

Rose and Alice seem to hit it off, talking about Rose's accounting firm. Turns out, Rose is just about a genius. Quick with numbers, she does the taxes for most of the men on the team. She makes accounting look sexy, but don't tell Emmett I said that about his wife. He just might kill me.

Rose and Bella have also made fast friends, with Bella talking about hair with Rose, which I also find sexy as fuck. They're in the kitchen, playing with each other's hair, lifting it, stroking it. I check my chin for drool. Bella asks Rose to take a look at her tax return this year, and I figure I won't combust just yet.

 _Finally_ everyone is leaving. It's gotten late, and I'm just starting the dishwasher when Bella comes into the kitchen. She beckons to me, and I eagerly follow her. She heads into my bedroom, and the cock does a happy dance. Not a half-fast Snoopy style dance, but a full-out Carlton.

When she pushes me down on the bed, crawling up the mattress to meet me, I think I've died. This is heaven, surely. She unbuttons and unzips my jeans, making no small talk and wasting no time. _Thank the good Lord above_.

I flop back when she pulls my bald bishop out of my briefs, stroking up and down the length in a strong, sure grip. I have flashbacks of how very good she was at this, and I can already feel a tingling in the twins.

"Bella," I moan as she touches her tongue to the tip of my cock. My happy cock. When she sinks down over me, taking my dick in as far as she can, I gasp and look down to watch her. Her lips wrapped around my stick are almost enough to make me blow, but then she adds her hand to my balls, and I know I can't hold back. She hums around me, and I grip the bed sheets.

"Bella, I'm-" Too late. I come, hard, and she continues moving her mouth over me until I've settled back down.

My breathing is erratic, and I've got no bones left. She leans over me, and I grin at her. She dips her head to kiss me, and my hands start to move to her ass. She backs away. _Wait, what? Where are you going?_

"I've got to go," she says softly.

"Go?" I repeat. Did I leak some brain cells when I exploded?

"I have to be up incredibly early, and it's already late, baby." She's running her hands over my chest, and I can only think of all the things I want to do to her in this bed.

"At least let me reciprocate," I say, reaching for her again.

She shakes her head. "I'm self sufficient, Edward. But thank you for earlier." _Holy fuck._ She climbs off the bed, and I tuck my clit tickler back in my pants before he gets any more ideas. Self sufficient indeed.

Walking her all the way to her car, I kiss her long, slow and thoroughly before I let her out of my sight. She's panting and flushed as she gets in her car.

I've just solidified my plans for Christmas.

* * *

 **If you've never seen the Carlton, you have to Google it. Pure gold.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward is breaking out the romance.**

* * *

All the plans have been made, and it has been easier than I expected. A few phone calls and burning up my credit card worked wonders. There was a limo set to pick us up from the airport and take us to my parents' house, filled with flowers and champagne. We're just about to land, and I have my fingers linked with Bella's as we wait for the landing gear to be lowered. She's gazing out the window, in awe of the landscape below. There is snow on all of the buildings, and it looks like the river is partially frozen. It's a barren landscape, the complete opposite of her home state.

When we finally land, we file out with everyone else, me more impatient than anyone, it seems. We reach baggage claim too early, and have to sit and wait. I just look at Bella, taking in her favorite brown boots and large brown bag, and her cream colored sweater. It just amazes me constantly that this woman is mine, and I'm itching to show her exactly how much I mean that.

I grab our bags when they come revolving around on the carousel, then lead Bella outside to the line of hired vehicles. There's a man in full livery holding a sign reading 'Cullen', and I pull Bella along with me as I head over to the limousine.

"Wow, Edward. I didn't know you were going all out." She already sounds in awe. Just wait until the doors open in 3, 2…

I hear her gasp and quiet 'holy fuck' as she sees the interior bathed in flowers, the champagne bucket in the corner full of ice and a fat bottle. The driver stows our bags and offers to open the champagne, which I let him do. I make damn sure the partition is up before settling in the back beside Bella.

"This is just the first of many surprises I have for you, my love." I pour two glasses, handing her one and a single white ranunculus. Thanks to the florist I called, the back of the limo is swimming in bouquets of them, and it really looks great. And I learned what the fuck a ranunculus is.

"Who knew you were such a romantic, Edward?" she murmurs, leaning in for a sweet kiss. She takes a sip of her drink before setting it down. She takes my glass and sets it aside with hers before climbing into my lap. I tilt my head back to watch her face, my hands going to her hips. Her legs straddle me, and her hands are in my hair. When her soft, warm lips meet mine, I know in my heart that she's never going to leave. She's my forever, and I'm hers.

When we reach my parents' house, I'm almost disappointed, because we have to break up our make out session. Almost. I love my mom and dad, so the feeling is fleeting before I'm excited to take Bella inside.

They have a modest home in a suburb of Chicago, and Mom has a tasteful cranberry wreath on the front door. We crunch through the snow, reaching a door that is thrown open as we approach. My mother and father are very attractive people in their early fifties, both with dark hair and ready smiles.

"Bella, you remember my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle," I say as they each extend a hand for Bella. My mom adds in a hug, and my dad shakes her hand.

"Hi," she says a tad shyly.

"It's so nice to see you again. It's been so long." My mother is grace incarnate and would never bring up our unfortunate time apart. The same cannot be said for my dad.

"What have _you_ been up to since you deserted Edward?" my dad asks rudely, and I shoot him a glare.

"Dad-"

"Carlisle!"

"Mr. Cullen, I appreciate you looking out for your son," Bella's voice rings out above ours. "Maybe we could have tried a long distance relationship, but I didn't want to tie him down to a girl moving more than a thousand miles away." She looks at me, and I think my heart will burst. "Lucky for me, I came to my senses just as he was offered the chance to move to my city. Now I have everything."

She's rendered my father speechless. Honestly, I had no idea he felt that way. He frowns, turning on his heel and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," my mother gushes, but I put up a hand.

"Don't apologize for him. Bella handled it." I kiss her on the cheek. "I missed you, Mom."

 **oOo oOo**

Despite his horrible beginning, my father warms up to Bella before the night is over. They always got along before, and I didn't realize he was that upset over her leaving. It makes me feel warm and gooey inside, like a human marshmallow. Except for him sending me up in flames at the door. That was bad.

We exchange a few gifts, drink quite a few cocktails, and eat my mom's fabulous cooking. The lights are shining against the windows, and the fireplace is burning brightly. I feel so relaxed, and I realize I'm having a lot of fun.

And then I catch Bella yawning, trying in vain to hide it behind her hand and a smile. Can't have her tiring out on me just yet.

"Bella, you wanna go? You look dead on your feet."

"Sorry, I'm just used to a really early bedtime." She blushes, and my mom pats her on the arm.

"What time do you get up for work?" mom asks.

"4. It was brutal at first, but I've gotten used to it."

" _4 in the morning_?" my father asks incredulously.

Bella nods. "I have to be in the chair by 4:30, so I just get up and go. My wardrobe is kept there at the studio, and they do my hair and makeup. And they provide plenty of coffee, thankfully."

"And you're done by 10?" Dad asks, apparently suddenly curious.

"My last segment is at 9:45, they do a shot of all of us as they go to commercial, then it's a bunch of random talking and announcing the next show. The show ends at 10. Most days I stay and work on the forecast, since I _don't_ make it up as I go along," she says while looking right at me. I might or might not have said that to her once. "If I leave, I can do some work from home because it's all computerized these days. Most of the equipment is at the studio, though, so I typically stay until one or even two."

"That's quite a commitment," my dad replies. Who's the gooey marshmallow now?

Once Dad is satisfied we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, I help Bella with her heavy coat and we dash through the snow. The limo has reappeared, since I texted the driver fifteen minutes ago to come back. The flowers are still there, but the champagne bucket is gone.

He takes us to the Palmer House Hilton, and we get out on the sidewalk. Bella looks up at the red lights under the awning, and then gasps as we step inside. The carpeting has large neutral colored paisleys, the registration area long white marble. But what she can't resist heading to is the large lobby that's completely decorated for Christmas. Trees, even at the tops of the escalators, poinsettias taller than she is, and the gorgeous mural on the ceiling. I watch her taking it all in as I wait in line.

I come up behind her when I'm through checking in, taking her hand in mine. "Are you ready?"

She turns and looks at me. "More than ready."

* * *

 **So close to what you're all waiting for!** **Carlisle went a little Papa Bear, but he came around.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is, finally, rated M for mature content.**

* * *

This is almost a fade to black moment, because all I can think about is her and the way she permeates my senses until I'm consumed by her. The silky way her hair feels, the way her skin smells floral, the breathy sound of her sighs, and the musky taste of her on my tongue. She has the heavy-lidded look of someone who is thoroughly turned on; to be honest, I must too.

I'm getting ahead of myself.

We ascend in the elevators to find our room, my thumb stroking across her knuckles almost without conscious thought. I've booked the Potter Palmer Suite, and I am not disappointed with what greets us as we open the door. The living room is done in warm colors, blue illuminated paintings adorning the walls. I help Bella remove her coat, then turn as the porter heads out the door. I make sure to tip him well after all the things he's done for me in this suite.

The bedroom is spacious, with a seating area near the bed. The flowers from the limo are in the bedroom, and also in the bathroom. That is my destination, and I grin at the candles floating in the full tub. The water is warm and the room glows, but all of this is secondary to Bella.

It is almost impossible to describe my awareness of her in this moment. It's like she's a magnetic field, and I can feel her presence as she moves. I'm the scrap of metal in this scenario, helplessly drawn to her aura. She's followed me into the bathroom, and I hear her small intake of breath.

"I thought you might like a bath before bed," I tell her. There's a robe draped over a chair, and towels on the ledge of the tub. I pick up her hand and kiss the back of it before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Trying to pretend I don't know she's getting naked in the other room, I move to the bed, stowing the suitcases and flipping on the TV. I can't decide if I should strip or not, so I settle for taking off my shoes. I don't know how long she'll be. The water was still warm, but-

My rambling thoughts are interrupted by the door behind me opening. The remote falls out of my hand, clunking to the floor. The channel changes to a Japanese infomercial, blaring foreign music and a lady screaming at me. I fumble to pick it up and turn it off, then there is nothing but her. Bella.

Naked, standing almost unsure by the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. I think I've just gone deaf, because there's a loud ringing in my ears, but that might be left over from the infomercial. _All_ the blood has drained from my brain, and I can't process the beauty before me.

"I thought it would be a shame to bathe alone, and-"

She cuts off as my feet take me forward of their own accord. I stop directly in front of her, her chin lifting to meet my gaze. My gaze, however, roams down, and I gulp in air as I reach out and touch her shoulder gently.

"So fucking perfect, baby," I breathe in reverence. I fully intend to worship her perfection.

"Edward," she says, her voice shaking. I look up as she swallows. " _Please,_ it's been so long."

I don't need her to beg me to touch her, so my mouth goes to hers. My hands start to caress, stroking, enticing. Her skin is soft everywhere, her collarbones delicate, the column of her throat long. She pulls at the clothes I never got around to shedding, but I can't be bothered with them right now. She pushes me towards the bed, and I like that she's finally decided to move forward with this, because I'm almost like a born again virgin by now. Hands are everywhere, and I want to cry at the feel of her fingers as they reach for my dick.

"Bed, Edward. _Now_."

I scramble up onto the high bed, pulling her hand to urge her up with me. She lays alongside me, and I can't resist leaning forward to take one of her nipples into my mouth. She moans, mewling as I lavish her flesh with my hands and mouth. I move down, giving the same attention to her stomach, her abs, her belly button. Her legs widen, spreading in anticipation, as I lower myself to the holy land. By now, my head is almost at the foot of the bed, but I'm too far gone to care.

I slip my hands under her ass, and place a kiss to her pussy before going in for the feast. Her hands grip my leg through my jeans as I work her over with my tongue until she's screaming my name, and then I do it some more. The second orgasm rushes over her, and I move up her body. I hastily shed my clothing, throwing it all somewhere over my shoulder. She grabs my head, kissing me deeply. Despite my cock being right exactly where I want it, I wait for her to open her eyes and really _see_ me before I push into her warmth. Her legs clench, feet finding purchase around my waist as I bury myself in her body.

 _Finally_ , is all I can think. _Finally, the love of my life is right where she belongs._

"Edward," she breathes, and I realize I haven't moved. "Fuck me, Edward, _please_."

So I do just that. I sit back on my knees, holding her hips tightly to mine, her body arched in front of me as I pound into her. Her hands grip the sheets, her head tossed to the side, guttural sounds rushing out of her mouth. Her skin is flushed, her chest heaving. Her head thrashes before a long, piercing scream echoes through the room. Her muscles weaken and give, and still I hold her to me, pushing inside her warmth in long strokes. Then the coil deep inside snaps, and I grunt her name before loosening my hold on her hips, sinking down to the mattress with her.

I've barely begun to slow my breathing to normal when she laughs. I raise my head, looking at her through eyelids too heavy to stay open.

"Laughing is not going to gain you any favors."

She laughs again. "I was just laying here wondering why the hell I made you wait."

"Now she decides this." I grumble the words into her heated skin.

"I could go for seconds," she purrs in my ear.

"You might have to give me a minute for that," I reply.

"I have all night, and many more nights after that," is her response.

My heart is somewhere among the clouds.

It's dark and comfortable, and my inner court jester has finally shut up. Breath warms my skin, and I feel her pulse beneath the tips of my fingers. I want to tell her I love her, and so I do. I use my tongue, my lips, my hands, to show her again and again how much I love her.

When I slip inside her body in the early hours of the morning, my heart stops beating as she finally admits out loud what I've known for some time in the recesses of my soul.

"Edward," she whispers in a trembling voice. "I never stopped loving you." My slow thrusts resume as my heart starts up again, thumping heavily against her breasts.

"I know, Bella," I whisper, circling my hips. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward. Unh, I really love you."

We finish off the night calling each other's names, simultaneous with the rising sun.

* * *

 **I hope that all of you are as satisfied as Edward is right about now!**

 **My lovely pre-reader rebadams7 said that in the future, they will be waking at dawn with their children Christmas morning. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like it's been forever since this last posted, and it's only been a week.**

* * *

Having to go back to being an adult sucks, but such is life. At least I don't have a job where I'm stuck in an office wearing a suit. I've decided to go downtown and meet up with Bella when she gets off work, and I know she's staying until a little after noon today. She can show me another of her favorite lunch spots here in Seattle, if I don't die from the cold first. Seriously, I think there are icicles hanging from my scrotum.

The streets are busy this time of day, and I'm almost to the station building when I hear my name being called. Turning, I see Riley standing there behind me on the sidewalk. The short little shit actually comes right up into my face, or at least he tries. Toe to toe, he only comes to my chin. I snort, because I can't fucking help myself. You're really going to bow up on someone whose height you can't match?

"Why the fuck are you here? Huh? I had everything until you came and screwed it up, asshole."

Oh, so his problems are my fault? "That's funny, 'cause I'm positive you were already ruining your own life by screaming at your girlfriend before wrapping your clown car around a fire hydrant."

"You know _nothing_!" His face is red, and he's panting with his indignation. "She was going to marry me, and we were going to be the _best_ on-air couple Seattle has _ever seen_!"

"The problem with that delusion is that Bella is not a pawn in your stupidity. She never loved you, and she would never marry someone she didn't love."

" _What the fuck do you know_?!" he screams.

"I know whose bed she sleeps in, that's for fucking sure," I reply smugly. Yeah, I'm baiting him now.

He shrieks, like a toddler who just had his toy taken by another child. I simply raise an eyebrow, waiting for his next move. I won't be surprised if he tries to punch me, which would be the worst mistake of his life.

"You're an asshole, a _nothing_! Do you even _have_ a job? You're always hanging around her pussy like she's your fucking alpha and you're just a hound looking for a quick fuck!"

"You wanna disrespect me, you little fucking punk? Everything I've done to be who I am, as hard as I've worked and as far as I've fucking come? You don't know me, and you sure as fuck never really knew Bella." He clenches his fists, and I cross mine over my chest. "You even dare to raise your fist, I'll slap you so fucking hard, it'll feel like you kissed a speeding freight train. You're _nothing_ but a little, trendy fucking bitch."

"I hate your fucking guts, Cullen! Mark my words, I _will_ make sure Isabella is mine again!"

I laugh, straight into his face. "Mark your words? _Really_ , Snidely Whiplash? Are you gonna take the head off your monster suit now and tell me you would have had it all if it weren't for 'us meddling kids', too? I know it's got to chap your ass, to think I just won't go away. But I don't give a shit what you think."

"Edward? _Riley?_ " I see Bella behind the Gherkin-who-would-be-King-of-Seattle-morning-shows, and he turns to look at her. She comes closer, her eyes going back and forth between the two of us. Her brow goes up as she looks at me.

"I've got nothing more to say, so how about we grab some lunch?" I hold my hand out to her, and she takes it without hesitation, which helps my ego quite a bit. As we walk away from the station, she leans into me.

"What was _that_?" she asks as we walk.

"Mangina wants to blame me for your break up. Says you would've been the perfect on-air couple if I hadn't come along."

"Well, he's an idiot, of course," she replies dryly.

"Of course," I agree.

"I like you surprising me."

"I thought I could take you and Alice for lunch."

"That's very sweet of you." Her tone of voice is surprised.

"'Sweet' is my middle name."

She laughs. "I think 'horny' is your middle name."

"Just let me know when you want me to stop waking you in the middle of the night, or interrupting your nightly shower, or any of the other times I rock your world."

"Never, baby. Never."

I grin and grab her waist. Her breath shows as a cloud of air as she laughs. "That's good, because I never want to stop loving you."

"Then don't, Edward. I won't."

 **oOo oOo**

After lunch we head over to the gallery, and Alice shows me the sculpture she thinks I would like. It looks like an angel's wing, so I immediately think of Bella, and tell Alice I'll take it.

"Edward, have I told you lately how good you are for Bella?" Alice asks.

" _Jesus_ , Alice, his ego is already the size of the Hubble Telescope."

"No, baby, that's the size of my co-" I cut off as Bella clamps her hand over my mouth.

"I don't mind a good dick joke, Bella, you didn't need to shut him up." Alice sounds amused, and I smirk behind Bella's hand before licking it.

"Lord, are you two sure you shouldn't be the ones dating?" Bella grouses, wiping her palm on her pants.

I laugh at her absurdity. "I tried, but Alice loves her lawyer man, don't you, Alice?"

"His telescope is big enough if that's what you're asking. So, Bella, does that mean Edward's a shower _and_ a grower?" Bella groans, but I laugh at Alice.

"Damn straight. What else ya got, shorty?" I ask, and she shows me a few more pieces. I'm not entirely interested in weirdly shaped blobs of marble or wooden vaginas. Seriously, who buys the pieces that could double as a fleshlight?

Alice packs up the art I've chosen, and I haul it out to my car. When I look to Bella, I want nothing more than to take her back to her place and just do a bunch of nothing. Since she's agreeable, I head off in the direction of her apartment. She lives very close to the studio, so we get there quickly.

It's easy with her, comfortable. It always was. I collapse next to her on the couch, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she turns on a movie. She dozes as I sort of watch the TV, sort of just stare at her. I can't keep my hands to myself, but I don't want to disturb her nap. She never complains about being tired, but she must be. She's adjusted her schedule to be awake with me later in the evening than she's used to, and I have no control when it comes to waking her at night.

She shifts, snuggling into my side. I wonder where she sees us going, if she's interested in moving in with me. I'm not as close to her office building, but I'm not that far away, either. It could work. I don't know how she manages to work with that hobgoblin every day, looking him in the eye and pretending she doesn't hate him so she can present herself nicely for the live viewing audience. I would have laid him out flat a long time ago.

Soccer is starting up again soon, and then I can take my energy out by smashing the opposing team. I can picture _his_ face on my opponent.

"Edward?" Bella says, her voice raspy.

I kiss her forehead. "Hey, sexy lady. Sleep well?"

"Mmhm." Her eyes are still closed.

"Dream of me?"

She giggles. "I dreamed we were in an episode of Scooby Doo."

"Christ," I laugh, and she falls into a fit of giggles.

* * *

 **Riley's an idiot.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everybody for reading.**

* * *

Something wakes me from a deep sleep. Dreams mix with reality as I register the fact that Bella is what woke me. Her kneading hands, softly seeking fingertips, warm wet lips. Already hard, my breathing has changed and I gasp in air. It's not enough to fill my lungs, which refuse to expand. I gasp again as warmth envelops me, blinking, trying to get my bearings. Her room, her bed, darkness, and _incredible_ sensations. Instinct takes over, my hips moving with hers, my hands finding her nipples and tugging. Now sounds flood my ears, her moans and my own, her sighs, her breath coming quickly as she nears her orgasm. Roaming her skin, knowing the map of her body in my mind, my fingers find her clit and rub in circles, spurring on that high that we are always chasing. When she comes, she comes hard, and I can hear her teeth snap together before her luscious body quivers and clamps down on mine.

When she drapes over me, breathing lustily in my ear, I sit up, holding her to me. My mouth meets with hers in a searing kiss, until neither of us can breathe.

"Not done just yet, baby," I whisper in the dark.

I roll us, my hands going to her hips so I can find my way back into the place I love to be. Her hands on my back, in my hair, her soft cries echoing around us, all compete until I'm the one chasing glory.

We lay in complete darkness, panting, sweating. I can see her face in my mind's eye, and she's smiling softly, satisfied.

"I love you," she whispers, and there's not a day I'll tire of hearing that.

"You love my sexy body, and what I can do with my tripod."

She laughs, and the sound is loud in the hushed room. "Asshole."

"Is my middle name."

"You can't claim that many middle names."

"I can do what I want," I taunt as I find her slickness with my fingers, slipping them inside as I tease her nipples with my tongue and teeth.

"F-fuck," she stutters.

"That's my middle name, too." My long fingers come in handy as I work her until she's practically begging me to fuck her again. And then I fuck her again.

 **oOo oOo**

"I'm just saying, if he gets within arm's reach, knock his teeth out for me," I say as I pour her a thermos of coffee.

"Not going to happen, Edward. I have to keep my job, I love my job. If he steps out of line I'll report him. Otherwise, I can smile and kill him with kindness."

"I hate when you're right," I grumble.

"I love you for getting up with me. I'll see you this afternoon."

"I love you for waking me with your pussy. Now I'm going back to bed." I kiss her smiling mouth goodbye. "Don't forget I have practice today, it'll be around four when I get home."

"I like the sound of home," she admits.

"So do I, baby."

I head back to the dark bedroom as she leaves, and I sink into her pillow, inhaling the scent of her perfume and the love we made. We're sharing time between apartments, but I hope to change that soon. I don't know whose place would make more sense, but I just signed a lease a few months ago. As I drift back to sleep, I remind myself to ask her when her lease is up.

 **oOo oOo**

Practice is exactly what I need. It's been a long few months without it, and I've been substituting with the gym and running so I don't go soft.

I see Emmett on the side of the field as I come up, and I can't resist starting shit. "Look, it's the harbinger of doom!" I shout.

He looks up as I approach. "I've been trying to come up with a nickname for you, thanks."

I shoulder him in the arm. "I meant you, bitch."

He laughs in that loud way of his. "I know, Cullen. What have you been up to?"

"I was up at 4 in the A.M. getting some, what have you been up to?"

"What in the blue hell makes you think I meant your sex life?" Emmett asks, swiping a hand over his face.

"Didn't you?" I ask innocently. "Yesterday I had the pleasure of putting a delusional asshole in his place."

"That Riley chick?" Emmett asks, and I laugh.

"Yeah, she swears she and Bella would be happily married by now if not for me."

"If wishes and buts were beer and nuts, I'd be having me a party instead of standing here wishing it were a tiny bit warmer on this field." He scratches his ear. "He really is delusional, huh? She still working with him?"

"She is, despite me having begged repeatedly for her to clothesline him. Words like 'assault' and 'unemployment' keep her from following through with my request."

"I imagine that's hard for you, watching her interact with him on set." He and I watch some of the men that are doing stretches before I respond.

"Yeah, but she loves that job. I can't pressure her to do anything serious. He'll fuck up, I have to believe that."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Emmett looks down at his clipboard, where his watch is attached. "Time to get out there, Cullen. Show me how many mountain climbers you can do."

"You just want to watch my ass as I exercise, don't you?" I ask in a feminine voice.

"That's the whole reason I have this job," he replies. He raises his voice. "Let's go, girls! Starting with mountain climbers, 5 minutes!"

I groan before heading away, but this is what I live for. Correction, this is what I used to live for. But I still love it.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last. I do have an epi and a futuretake.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last regular chapter. I'm so sad to say goodbye to this Edward.**

* * *

Bella is in the kitchen getting a drink with the radio playing in the background, when I get back to her place that afternoon. She has this crazy smile on her face, like she's heard she's won the lottery. Curious, I drop my gear by the door and go to her.

"What's up?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her.

"I found out a little something today, and it explains so much." She kisses me, then leans back to look me in the face.

"What is it?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

"There are rumors going around that Riley's contract is almost up, and the producers are thinking of going in a different direction."

" _That's_ why he's been so desperate for you to agree to marry him."

She nods her head. "Yep. Following the story of two anchors that met on set and dated before marrying, might be of more interest than what they have planned instead." She grins again, kissing my neck and pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss under my jaw.

"What-what direction are they going in?" I stutter as her hands find the waistband of my sweats.

"Women."

"Thank God for women, but what about them?" Her hands find their intended target, and I forget what we're talking about.

"All female anchors." Her tongue snakes out, swirling up and down my throat as her hand strokes Dick Wiggler. "That's the direction they're going."

"That's hot," I manage.

"Really?" she murmurs.

"What you're doing." I swallow as my not-so-slim-jim twitches in her hands. "Jesus, Bella."

"Tsk, tsk, using the Lord's name in vain," she teases.

"I don't- I don't fucking care." Her hand is moving faster now, and I have to either stop her or blow all over the both of us. " _Baby._ The bed, the couch, fuck, even the _floor_."

"I think I choose the table," she growls. Holy hot fucking girlfriend.

She releases me and my junk, backing up to the kitchen table as I rip off my shirt, stalking toward her. Her pupils are dilated, the beautiful brown depths almost obscured by the more primal side of her nature. When I reach her, I bump us both into the edge of the table, and my hands go directly to her face. Our mouths clash, and she surprises me by biting my lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and licking it.

"What dirty things do you want me to do to you on this table, Bella?" My hands mold themselves to her breasts, moving clothing out of my way so I can drop my head to her glorious tits.

"God!" she cries out instead. Good, I've left her unable to form a sentence.

"He's not the one pleasuring you, _I am_." I turn her, pushing at her back until she leans over the table. I quickly pull her pants down, kneeling to remove everything from around her ankles. It's such an interesting view; her heart shaped ass in my face, her wetness glistening for me to see. I run my hands over her cheeks, stroking down to her inner thighs, running my tongue up until I reach her pussy. Disney really has nothing on this as the Best Place on Earth.

There's nothing godly about the noises she's making as I bring her to the brink, backing off at the last minute. As I stand upright, she whimpers, and I catch the glare she throws over her shoulder.

"Dammit, Edward, that's not funny," she complains breathlessly.

"For once, I'm not making a joke," I chuckle as I pull off my pants completely. I push her quivering legs apart further, entering her swiftly and making her cry out again.

"Apparently," she answers, her hands finding the opposite edge of the table. The table itself squeaks across the linoleum floor.

" _Fuck_ , Edward!"

"There's that dirty mouth." Hard, fast thrusts get me where I need to be, and soon we're both grunting. She finishes with a loud wail, and I find myself leaning over her, gathering her warm body to mine as everything rushes out of me.

When I come down from the fucktastic orgasm, I realize I've heard the song on the radio before, and I can't help singing the words into her skin.

" _I hear your laugh like a serenade._ " Pulling out of her, I turn her and gather her into my arms, sitting with her in one of the chairs. " _How long do you wanna be loved_? _Is forever enough, 'cause I'm never, never giving you up,_ " I sing softly to her as she breathes evenly, clutching my hair in her hands as she curls into my lap. I tighten my hold around her. " _I slip in bed when you're asleep, to hold you close and feel your breath on me_." Kissing the top of her head, I sing the next line and stroke her back. " _So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_."

"I love you so much, Edward," she says quietly.

"As I love you, Bella." We sit there together, listening to the end of the song on the radio.

After a few minutes have passed, she gets up and grabs her clothing. I stand and help her get dressed, and she laughs at me pulling her shirt over her head. When I get my own clothes on, I just stand there for a few minutes and hold her.

"I think we should move in together," she says into my faded soccer t-shirt.

Though it's probably inappropriate, I laugh. I can't believe that she's finally on the same page as me.

"Or not," she retorts grumpily.

"Bella, I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that I've been thinking the same thing for awhile now."

She lifts her face and looks at me. "Really? Here I thought I was being modern and forward by asking you, and you were thinking of asking me."

"I've been thinking of you for the past six years, Bella. It just took you some time to figure out if you returned my feelings."

"Requited, or unrequited?" she murmurs.

"That is the question. Or it used to be. I know how I feel about you, and it's always been a feeling I can't contain. I would say I'd die for you, and I would." I lift her face to mine so she can meet my eyes. "Instead, I'll say I'll live for you. Every day, for the rest of my life."

* * *

 _ **The song is 'Lullaby' by Dixie Chicks**._

 **The epi is next. Riley will be dealt with, and we get a visit from Charlie.**

 **facebook (dot com) /groups/1533457420295204** /


	17. Epilogue

**As sad as I am to see this end, I really love this epilogue. I first got the idea from jansails for Vicky and Riley to be jealous of our couple, and then my beta sarcasticbimbo suggested where Riley could get stuck. Charlie was all my idea, lol.**

* * *

I'm so thrilled for Bella that her father has come for a visit, that the smile on my face rivals that of the Joker's. They are coming to my first game of the season, and it will be awesome to look into the family section and see my Bella and Charlie cheering me on.

We wait for his plane at Sea Tac, and I remember my own flight about half a year ago. I'd been confused and disappointed that Bella wasn't there to pick me up, only finding out later what that Gherkin-sized schmuck had done.

I don't want or need to dwell on that, because I have my girl in my arms, and we're impatiently waiting for her dad to disembark. She sees him first, calling out to him and waving him over. Charlie is beaming, looking just as I remember him. He hugs us both and asks where the nearest steak restaurant is, because he wants to treat us to dinner.

Which is what leads us to this moment, with Charlie standing over the prone form of the cocktail weiner that somehow passes as a real man. I'm holding Vicki back, and she's digging her acrylic nails into my forearm, screaming at me to let her check on Ripley's Believe It Or Not.

"Keep it up, Vick, all these scratches amount to assault," I remind her.

"That idiot assaulted Riley _first_! I'm going to make sure he presses _charges_!" I flinch a little as her spit makes contact with my cheek, cuz, _ew_.

"Do I need to remind you that he had his hands around my throat? It's called defending someone." I spot the uniforms coming our way, and shove Victoria at them.

"I almost had _everything_! Riley is _horrible_ in bed! The only reason I stayed was because I thought we were going to take over morning television together!" She sobs and sinks to her knees in front of the closest officer, gripping his pant leg like a victim of war. I shudder at the thought of her so close to my private vault. She wails on and on, and the other officer steps around them with a roll of his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened here, sir?" He's addressing Charlie, so I keep my mouth shut - for now. I may be a wise ass, but I'm no idiot.

"Officer," he nods in recognition. "I just flew in from Arizona, and I was enjoying dinner with my daughter and son-in-law," he gestures to Bella, who I'd insisted stay at the table, and then to me. I try not to gloat over what he referred to me as.

"This guy here, he comes up to us and starts screaming about Elvira and Bismarck, and something about how he should have gotten my little girl pregnant. I don't know who he is or what the hell he means, and then my kids start to explain that he used to be a co-anchor with my daughter. She's Isabella Swan, of Good Morning Seattle." I can't help but chuckle at the pride in his voice. When I look over to Bella, she's gazing serenely at the chaos. She knows there are cameras on her, there are always cameras on her these days.

"Anyhow, Edward and I stand up, that's my son here, and the staff are asking this midget, uh, _guy_ , to leave. Instead, he makes a leap off that empty chair and lunges for Edward, wrapping his hands around his neck and trying to choke him. Which is laughable, really, since he's so short and puny. He couldn't have really done any damage, but I didn't think about that at the time. At the time, I reacted as any father would when his children are being violently attacked in front of their eyes."

Charlie rolled his shoulders back, standing tall and proud as a motherfucker. "I punched him square in the face."

"I see," was the only response to that long speech, where I morphed from his daughter's boyfriend to his son-in-law, to his actual child. "Is that the way it went, if I asked the other patrons of the restaurant, who undoubtedly have cell phone footage?" he asked me.

"To the best of my recollection. Everything happened so quickly, and then this circus act was flying at me and trying to wrap his tiny hands around my neck with his feet dangling off the ground. It was kind of surreal."

By now, Riley is up off the floor, an ice pack on his swollen face. Another unit has responded along with EMS from the local fire station. "He _stole_ my fiancee, and then my whole life went to _shit_! I was King of Seattle, and now I'm being shipped off to fucking _Bismarck,_ North Dakota! I have to play the _goddamn_ Elvira song every morning at seven on the dot at KFYR, a fucking _AM_ station! She should be popping out my babies and be grateful for it, and instead she's shacking up with this Kato Kaelin impersonator!"

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go," the officer holding onto Dark Helmet escorts him toward the EMS.

Someone checks out my neck, where there are hardly any red marks. Someone else looks at cell phone videos, seeing that it's basically the way Charlie told it, with maybe a few more insults and foul language thrown around. Charlie really did only punch him after he tried his little boy scout best to choke me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the video over someone's shoulder. The Gherkin looked enraged. _"It's all your fucking fault, Elliott! If you hadn't come back here I would be married to Bella by now and we would have a baby on the way. I wouldn't be moving to BISMARCK NORTH DAKOTA to waste away on a radio station where they play Elvira every fucking morning!"_ He brought his hands to his hair and pulled before screaming and trying to wrap them around my throat.

The headlines the next morning read along the lines of, "Seattle Darling Defended By Her Boyfriend and Her Father, Ex Has No Hold On Her". Bella giggled over it all, which was fine by me. As long as she wasn't truly affected by his stupidity, then I could deal with it. He was leaving soon anyway.

We head to my first game, Charlie and Bella and I. I'm so excited, I feel like I'm flying high. There's more press than usual, and I know it's because of Bella's celebrity. Her numbers at the station have shot through the roof since the station hired two very nice, non-catty women to co-anchor, breaking the contracts of both Riley and Victoria for unprofessional conduct. I understand now why the only position he could get was for a news/talk radio station in North Dakota. Although they do have a syndication, so he shouldn't be too upset over it.

"Baby," Bella says to me. My attention keeps wandering.

"Yes, Bella." I turn my face to hers with a smile.

"You're going to do great. I'm so proud of you."

I grin wider, kissing her smiling mouth. My world revolves around her and soccer right now, and that is just exactly what I want out of life. "Thank you. I love you, I'm so happy to have you here."

Charlie and Bella are escorted to the family seating area, and I have to go under the stadium to get ready with the rest of the guys. We play hard, and win big, the crowd flooding the field at the end of the game. Adrenaline is racing through my veins, there are so many slaps on the back, handshakes and congratulations, but I just want Bella. I search for her face in the crowd, but she's short enough that I'm afraid I won't find her.

"Edward!" I hear in a booming voice. It's obviously not Bella's, and I turn to see Charlie coming toward me, pushing his way through the crowd. I head in his direction, and then I see that he has Bella's hand as he tows her to me. Urgently now, I push against other players and the people in the crowd. I see Emmett and Rosalie standing near them.

There's a sudden break as I reach the outskirts of the crowd, and I take large strides to cover the distance, catching Bella up in my arms and lifting her off her feet. Claiming her mouth with mine, I spin her around once, feeling her grin against my lips.

"Marry me, Bella."

"What?" she laughs.

"Marry me," I repeat against her skin.

"Okay," she nods.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" she shouts.

Charlie stands beside us and laughs.

The headlines the next day read, "Stormin' Weather Girl Has Her Radar On a Seattle Sounder As He Proposes On The Field After Their First Game Win".

* * *

 **I truly loved writing in Edward's POV. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed!**

 **I've still got a future take, so I'll see you next Friday.**


	18. Future Take

**Here it is, the last of Soccerward and Weatherella.**

* * *

 **2 years later**

 **BPOV**

Three years ago I could never have pictured that this would be my life. As the plane touches down at JFK International, I feel a squeeze to my left hand. I know the sight that will greet me before I even turn my head. Green eyes with a hint of gold around the pupil, long lashes that cast shadows in certain light. Cheekbones that stand out, drawing your attention to full, soft lips. A jaw covered in delicious scruff, defined and lickable.

I grin to myself before looking at him. There's no doubting that I'm in love with my husband.

"Hey, beautiful, are you ready for this?" he asks, eyes searching mine.

"I think so. Honestly, I'm nervous to work with the new crew and my co-anchors. They were great when we met a few months ago, but that's been awhile."

"There's no more Riley, babe, and you'll be perfect. Don't worry."

His mention of Riley reminds me of how the past several months have gone, not to mention two years ago. When Edward proposed, I never guessed the media storm that would arise. Everyone wanted an interview with the most popular weather girl in Seattle and her winning Seattle Sounder. Venues fought over hosting our wedding. Photographers, musicians, florists, caterers, all vying for the chance to offer their services.

It was completely overwhelming, and took over a year before I gave up. Edward had handled it with his usual sense of humor, of course. He wanted to use the offers to his advantage, and acted fully invested with each place, trying cake and food and looking at flowers and photo albums until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why don't we just elope? This is too much stress. I can't make a decision when each place just wants their name attached to our wedding. We aren't the royal couple, for fuck's sake!"

He'd just laughed and said, "We could get married at the stadium and have free hot dogs and coke at the concessions."

"Edward."

"Oh, come on, I was kidding. Don't be mad." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"No, I'm not mad. You're brilliant!"

"I already knew that, but say it again anyway."

"I think we _should_ do it at the stadium. It's a great idea, and the only place big enough for the crazy public that loves us. Seriously, so many people are wearing your jersey."

"I only notice when you wear it, and nothing else," he said in a sexy voice in my ear. I shivered, then placed my hands on his chest.

"Let's put a pin in that. Maybe tonight I'll put it on with my stilettos." He groaned, and I laughed at the look on his face. It wasn't hard to turn him on. "For now, we were discussing our marriage."

He skimmed his nose along my throat as I let out a little moan. When his lips brushed my ear again, he spoke. "Okay, love, talk."

I tried to focus on the subject while his hands roamed my body. "I don't see why we can't do it at the stadium. Make it first come, until it reaches ca-capacity," I stuttered as his teeth clamped lightly on the shell of my ear.

"You don't want a fancy hotel, convention center, even a church?" he murmured, while his clever fingers worked their way up my inner thighs.

"I don't know anything when you touch me like that," I breathed.

"I'll do whatever you want, Bella. Including eloping, if that makes you happy."

"I love that about you," I admitted. He always put me first.

"You love many things about me," he pointed out. "My numerous attributes leave you speechless."

He was right, of course. There was nothing else I could say as he lowered me to the living room couch, eventually showing me what he could do with his biggest asset.

The wedding wound up being pretty casual, though Edward insisted on a red carpeted aisle for me to walk down. There were so many paparazzi that I couldn't see Edward for the flashes of light blinding me.

When I finally saw him, everything fell into place. The way he looked at me as I walked toward him, the huge smile as we said our vows, proved that it didn't matter where we got married. I just needed to be this man's wife, and for him to be my husband.

If I thought the engagement riled up the press, the wedding was broadcast all over the country. I spoke about it on air, and introduced the clip of the two of us saying our vows. My co-anchors were truly kind ladies, and they were at the wedding, but we all had tears in our eyes when we watched the recording of Edward in his tuxedo, gazing at me in adoration.

The replay went as far as Bismarck, North Dakota. I heard the replay of Riley's comments on the wedding two days later, when snippets of his Tuesday morning show started making the circuit.

"These two clowns think that everybody in the city of Seattle gives two craps about their lives. No one cares, people! It's pathetic how much attention they're trying to get by doing everything on air, everything in front of the paparazzi. Go back to Arizona, dig a hole in the sand, and bury yourself. Nobody would notice the difference!"

His male co-host replied with, "Sounds like a case of sour grapes to me."

" _What_! You're fired! Get out of my studio!" Riley exploded, which was followed by many bleeped out words and scuffling noises.

"You can't fire me! You are _not_ in charge around here! Nobody likes you, you two bit piece of garbage! You have the worst personality for someone on air!"

There was so much that was bleeped out after that, it was usually cut off by whoever was replaying it.

Edward thought it was hilarious. He started recording every news and entertainment show, just to see if they were going to play the tape. He made me watch it with him, saying that what goes around comes around, laughing hysterically every time there were comments about his level of sanity by the hosts. It wasn't long before news of his termination hit the airwaves.

The month after that was when the offer came in from New York.

I was still in the office when the phone on my desk rang. Distracted by the weather model in front of me, I answered absently.

"This is Bella."

"Mrs. Cullen?" came the upbeat voice on the other end.

"Yes, this is she." I squinted at the front moving over the western part of Canada, trying to gauge how much it would affect our temperatures.

"This is Michael Corn, with ABC's Good Morning America. Is this Isabella Swan Cullen, the meteorologist?"

Shit. He had my attention now. "Yes, sir, it is. I was just taking a look at that front coming in over Vancouver Island. What can I do for you?"

"As the executive producer of the morning show, I'm calling because we're quite interested in having you join our team. If it is amenable to you, we would be pleased to book a flight and a hotel stay for you to interview with myself and the other producers."

I gulped. "I would enjoy coming to New York to meet with you." We spent several minutes on the details before saying goodbye.

Checking my watch, I snagged my things and headed to Edward at the practice field. I jogged up to Emmett, my head spinning with possibilities.

"Hey, Emmett. Is it too much to ask to have a minute with Edward?"

"No, hun. You never interrupt practice, so it must be serious." He blew his whistle, and all of the men looked up. I could see the recognition on his face when Edward spotted me.

He ran over, running a small towel over his hair and face. "Bella, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I looked up to Emmett, who was studiously ignoring us, and backed up a few paces. Edward came with me, grinning in anticipation. "I got a call from New York."

"New York?" he repeated, frowning.

"From the executive producer of-"

"Good Morning America!" he shouted as he caught on.

I nodded emphatically. "Can you believe it?" I couldn't stop myself from bouncing on my toes.

"When? I mean, are they offering you a job right now?"

"They want me to fly out for an interview. I know that you're under contract, so I mentioned to Mr. Corn that I wouldn't be available to start until after you and I talked, and then I gave him the soccer schedule. He admitted that all of the interview process was a formality, because he's seen enough of my work to confidently say he will offer me the job."

"New York, huh?"

"I know!"

It took every bit of the past six months, but we found a place to live, hired a moving company, and said goodbye to our friends. Edward was able to sign on with the Cosmos, but right now he's in the middle of his off season.

All I can really think as we walk through the massive, busy, and diverse airport is that everything is changing.

"We got this, Bella," Edward told me as he slung his arm over my shoulders and kissed my hair.

I grin at my husband, the man that has always encouraged me to follow my dreams. I am an incredibly lucky woman.

* * *

 **I need to thank BeLynda Smith, AKA Sarcastic Bimbo, for always encouraging me and for helping me make Soccerward so funny.**

 **Thank you to my prereaders, 71star, starsmina, and rebadams7 for their invaluable input.**

 **A huge thank you to YOU, for reading, reviewing, recommending, and joining me on facebook. I do this for you.**

 ****There's now a Christmas outtake after this.**


	19. Outtake

**This is an outtake that originally appeared in 12 Days of Christmas. Soccerward and Weatherella enjoy a Seattle Christmas.**

* * *

We'd been back in Seattle for two weeks, and it had been worth it. Bella had the month off, and we would spend another week here before spending a week in Arizona. My parents had visited us for Thanksgiving, and it had gone very well. It was our first time cooking for company in our new place; I'd dazzled my wife with my stellar cooking skills, which mostly came from downloading recipes in my off season.

We weren't doing the cooking for Christmas, Rose was, but I planned to help her out. She and Emmett had been kind enough to invite us to stay in their home for the entire three weeks, so it was the least I could do.

I admit, I miss our friends. Seattle hadn't been my home for very long, but the friendships we made were solid and long lasting. We emailed, texted, and sent presents across country, but it wasn't as easy as occupying the same space.

Emmett is pouring drinks for us as I come back into the living room from checking on the ladies. They're wrapping presents and drinking wine, which I'm pretty sure bodes well for their husbands. Nothing like a drunk wife to make sexy times fun.

"Jasper, Alice says you can't drink unless you're staying the night. She's already sloshed," I inform him.

He chuckles and looks to Emmett. "Rose said we can have the pull out in the office, so don't forget me when you're pouring."

Emmett knew how the fuck to mix a drunk. I mean drink. I don't know what I mean anymore. The ladies join us after a while, and eventually we're falling over ourselves laughing. Alcohol and good friends mix well, the snow falling on the other side of the windows a nice backdrop. Though, nobody likes my idea of running out in it naked.

"Like the polar bear challenge, without the icy water!" Okay, Emmett's up for it. But nobody else is.

"That's right! We'd actually be doing you a favor, leaving out the part about the freezing water." My negotiating skills are severely impaired by the booze.

"Too warm and cozy in here," Alice mumbles. She's tucked into Jasper's side, eyes closed. I don't expect her to be awake much longer.

"Ally is right. It's warm in here, and I'm about ready for bed," Bella yawns to punctuate her thought, standing from her spot on the couch.

I perk the hell up at that. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go, sweetie. You're obviously tired."

Yep, just picture the guy biting his lip and doing a poor impression of the running man while grunting out his own tune. That's how excited I am to take her to bed.

She laughs at me, because really, who takes me seriously? I pinch her ass as I get up to stand with her.

"What the hell was that for?" she demands, hands on her hips.

"Emmett said they need a Christmas goose for dinner tomorrow. So, you just volunteered."

Bella rolls her eyes, and Emmett speaks up. "That was _my_ plan! Now I'll never be able to sneak up on Rosie tomorrow." He pouts a little, and it is actually kind of cute.

Bella carries on like we don't exist. "Rose, just come wake us when you get up. We'll help with breakfast, and then we can do our gift exchange."

"Shhhhh," I put my finger over her mouth to shut her up, dragging out my shushing. Rose lifts her eyebrow in my direction. "Enter that room at your own risk, Rosalie, my dear."

"What, do you sleep naked? I doubt that would bother me," Rose smirks. She waves off Emmett's indignant shout.

I lean toward Rose to make my point, then have to grab Bella to keep from falling face forward. She gives me an amused look and pats my hand.

"Rose, Rose, _Rose_." I shake my head. "It's not the fear of this glorious body being seen, it's the fear of seeing me and Admiral Winky impaling your best friend in her-"

"Oh my God!"

"Stop talking right now!"

"Hell yeah! I'll wake you, no problemo, Edward."

"Jesus, I'm calling it a night."

I guess I closed down the bar. "Thank you, and goodnight," I mock bow.

I take Bella's hand as much to touch her as to steady myself as we go down the hallway. I close the door behind us, watching Bella grab her nightgown and slip her pants off. She gets her shirt removed before I pounce, spinning her to face me and unclasping her bra myself.

"You didn't think I was kidding, did you, lovely?"

She smiles at me, a patient mother to an unruly child. "I thought we were going to sleep." I tweak her nipple, and she yelps. "Incorrigible!"

"I know." I give her a tiny kiss and leave her alone, taking my own clothes off as she pulls her pretty lavender nightgown over her head.

She gets in the bed and switches off the lamp, and I get in naked beside her. Curling into her side, I start a path with my fingers. Across her collarbones, over her shoulder and down her arm. Tracing her palm, then slipping down to her thigh. I let my hand roam as far down her leg as I can reach, then go back up, finding her hand again, her arm, then detouring to her breasts. They peak under the silk, tight buds begging to be touched. I listen to her breathing, intrigued at the hitching sound when I pass over her stomach.

"Edward," she moans quietly.

Smiling in the dark, I lean over her. "Yes?"

"Don't stop," she whispers.

Even though I didn't need verbal encouragement, I love when she asks for more. My hands find their way under her gown, slipping her panties down until she kicks them off under the sheet. Parting her with my fingers, the warmth that spreads from the contact sings in my veins.

Moving, shifting closer, I dominate her body until we join together. Breaths mingle in the night, the tart taste of alcohol lingering. Arching and bowing, we meet and separate, yet always connected. I know her body better than my own, know how to orchestrate pinnacles of ecstasy. I'm so close to heaven I'm about to high five Jesus when she moans out long and low, my name a guttural growl from her lips.

"I will love you forever, Bella," I whisper in her ear, just before I collapse with the intensity of my release.

Her hands run through my hair. "Now will you let me sleep?"

I laugh at her just a bit, quietly in my throat. "Of course."

She snuggles into my side when I roll next to her, proof that she needs me as much as I need her.


	20. Futuretake

Babies are liars. If you've ever tried to negotiate with a newborn, you know what I'm talking about. They look all sweet and innocent, and they convince you that they'd never do you wrong. They enter a gentleman's agreement with you and then blatantly ignore everything they agreed to.

They're awake at two, and four, and six, and you just want to sleep but you can't. And your wife has bigger balls than you do, so you agree to stay home with your bundle of joy that is more like a gremlin than a human while she goes Christmas shopping. _No bright lights, don't get him wet, and don't feed him after midnight. Ha!_

The little man is perfect for approximately five hours throughout the entire day, split into tiny fragments of sanity. The rest of the time, he's crying because he's hungry, because he needs to burp, because I don't have tits, because he shit himself and somehow that's my fault.

 _Babies are filthy liars._

"Okay, Liam, it's okay. We've got this, don't we, buddy?" I try showing him the Christmas decorations on the fireplace mantel. He gives me this adorable gurgle and then promptly vomits like we're on the set of The Exorcist. "Damn— _darn_ it!" I look around frantically for something to clean him up with. In desperation, I grab the nearest baby blanket and wipe his face while he squalls and then I try in vain to clean off my shirt. It used to be my favorite Eagles tee.

I bring him into the nursery to pull out a clean onesie and change him quickly. Of course, it isn't quick, because it's like I'm squeezing a full sized octopus into a flour sack full of monkeys, but I finally manage. He's dry, he's clean, he's fed. That's my mantra these days.

I take him back to the living room and put him in his swing, thinking I desperately need a shower, but it doesn't seem to matter what speed I use; his cries only get louder and louder.

"Shhh! We don't want the neighbors to call CPS, now do we?" I try to cajole Liam into behaving, as though he has the ability to reason with me.

Sighing, I pull him back out of the swing and start walking around the room. I grab the remote off the side table as I pass by, turning on a random sports channel. As I circle the room patting my son on his back, I try to follow along with the soccer game playing, but I just can't seem to focus on what's going on. Finally, he stops crying, and I plop down on the couch, leaving him on my chest as I stretch back a little. Sitting feels _so_ good right now.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I'm conscious of is the loudest farting sound I've ever heard. For such a little dude, he sure can rival Emmett in bodily functions. The smell hits me next, and I shift him around a little to look at his cherub's face. He looks utterly content, which can't be good for me.

 _Never turn your back on your enemy_. Or your baby, 'cause you just know they're up to something.

I feel it next, the wetness between me and my son. "Fuck! I mean, fudge! Oh, fuck it, it's not like you understand me, or you'd be old enough not to shit on your father!"

I get up again, and the feared diaper leak is currently soaked through my shirt and all up the front of my baby. How the hell does that even happen? It completely defies the laws of physics. Into the bathroom we go, where I dig out his bath seat one-handed, then turn on the faucet in the tub. _Now_ he's quiet; figures. When I'm satisfied I won't be making boiled baby, I lower the seat and myself, kneeling by the tub and placing Liam into the seat fully clothed. Only once he's strapped in do I worry about trying to remove his outfit.

"This shit must be made by NASA," I grumble as I struggle to pull everything down to keep the poop off the cutest face I've ever seen. After all, he looks just like me.

Liam gets a very thorough bath, and the tub gets drained and rinsed of mustardy poop. I wrap him in a towel and head back to the nursery to dry him, powder him, and lube him up. I dress him in a funny booby onesie for my own amusement before I remember he's the reason I don't get any boobies right now. Oh, well. I wrap him like a burrito in a blanket to keep him away from the dried poop on my shirt.

I take him back to the living room and start swaying back and forth with him the way Bella does. I don't know any lullabies off the top of my head, so I start singing Enter Sandman. _Same thing._ His eyes are drooping, and his head is heavy as I continue my song.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beasts under your bed. In your closet, in your head_!" I'm really belting it out when the lyrics catch my attention. "Fuck, that's really not appropriate for a baby, is it?" He doesn't answer me, of course. Liam Cullen doesn't converse with the staff.

I lower myself slowly to the couch, lying flat and centering his little body on my chest. I tuck a pillow under my outer arm and go back to watching soccer.

"Edward?" I hear a whisper in a sultry voice. I swat at the tickle on my cheek.

"Is it time for my happy-ending massage, Gustav?" I mumble.

"What?"

I open my eyes and look up at Bella. "What?"

She rolls her eyes and leans over me and the baby. "You must have fallen asleep. How did it go?"

"Well, _I_ probably stink like a ditch digger that's been shit on, but he's fresh as a daisy."

I see it, the way she wants to laugh at me but doesn't. "Go ahead, laugh. I'm tired enough that I might cry otherwise."

And she does laugh; _boy_ does she take pleasure in my misery. She bursts into hysterical laughter. "Oh, God, Edward, you have to see yourself in the mirror."

Bella gently and carefully picks Liam up off my chest, trying desperately not to wake him and incur his wrath, tiny Khan that he is. I get up, groaning like I'm twice my age, and climb the stairs to go into the master bath. When I flip the light on, I scream like a little girl and flip it back off.

"Never mind! I'll just shower in the dark."

 _Never negotiate with terrorists._

* * *

 **Pictures are always on my blog! meteoronamoonlessnight. blogspot (.com)**


End file.
